The Party in the Dungeons
by Marauders Gal
Summary: DG. A Party in the Dungeons goes out of control when Voldemort shows up. Someones betrayed them. Can Ginny find out who this person is and avenge the death of a brother and capture of her two best friends?
1. The Lake

The Party In The Dungeons  
  
Chapter 1 - The Lake  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling. If they belonged to me then I'd a millionare. but I'm not ( aww.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hermione. Hermione, wake up!'  
  
Hermione jerked awake to find her best friend Ginny standing over her, looking upset.  
  
'Good morning Ginny - what is it, whats wrong?' Hermione said, suddenly becoming alert by the look on her friends face.  
  
'It's - it's..' Ginny stuttered.  
  
Hermione sat up on her bed and motioned for Ginny to sit down. Ginny sat down next to her and Hermione put her arm around her.  
  
'What's wrong Gin?' Hermione said softly. At that moment Ginny burst into tears.  
  
'It's - it's Harry! I-I saw him w-w-with C-C-Cho! They were k-k-' Ginny trailed off.  
  
'They were what, Gin?' Hermione asked.  
  
'KISSING!!! THEY WERE KISSING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIBRARY!!!' Ginny screamed.  
  
'Oh Gin, stop crying, it's alright,' Hermione said sympatheticly.  
  
'N-n-no, its n-not alright! How w-w-would you f-f-feel if Ron started k-k- kissing some bimbo in the m-m-middle of the library!'  
  
'But Gin you and Harry were never together. Ron and I have been together since last year.' Hermione told her comfortingly.  
  
'That's n-n-not the point Hermione. I th-th-thought you w-w-would understand but obviously I was wrong!' And with that Ginny stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Hermione staring at the spot Ginny was sitting a few seconds ago, hurt and confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Crabbe! Goyle!' Draco called as he entered the Slytherin common room. He had his usual smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, who were 'trying' to play chess, turned their abnormally large heads in Draco's direction.  
  
'Your never going to figure that out you two so just give it up. You've been trying all weekend!' Draco laughed  
  
Crabbe and Goyle frowned, still trying to figure out what he had just said. Goyle had just opened his mouth to say something when Draco cut in.  
  
'Did you hear whats happening tomorrow night?' Draco asked  
  
'Umm.. sleep?' Goyle answered, sounding confused.  
  
'No Goyle you retard, theres going to be a huge party in that deserted classroom in the dungeons. You know, the one where Voldemort killed that Gryffindor girl last year. what was her name again?  
  
'Ahh..' Goyle started  
  
'Oh yeah, it was the little Weasels friend, Hannah or something.' Draco sneered. ' So are you coming?'  
  
'Yeah ok,' Crabbe said  
  
'Ok,' answered Goyle, still sounding very confused.  
  
'Alright well I'm going outside for a while, I'll see you later.. And boys, give up on that game!' Draco yelled out as he left the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny ran out of the Gryffindor common room, tears streaming down her face. She brushed past Pavarti and Lavender who asked her what was wrong, but Ginny was already through the portrait of the Fat Lady and was making her way down the corridor. She ran down the stairs, bumping into someone on her way, and went outside, through the big oak doors.  
  
Then she stopped running, trying to catch her breath. She wiped her tear- stained face and made her way over to the lake. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs and sat their sobbing, seeing the picture of Harry and Cho kissing again, replaying it over and over again in her mind, and thinking about how rude Hermione was to her before.  
  
'Nothing is right in my life!' She thought. 'Harry likes Cho, Hermione's too wrapped up in her own love life to care about me, and Hannah's gone! She let out another big sob, and just sat their, looking at the reflection of the sun on the lake. She saw one of the Giant Squids huge tentacles gliding through the water, sending ripples around the lake. The tentacle moved faster across the lake coming towards Ginny. As it reached the edge of the lake it raised its large tentacle, shadowing Ginny's petrified figure. She let out a scream just before the sqiud grabbed her and pulled her into the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco made his way out of the dungeons, thinking of going to the quidditch pitch when a small girl with flaming locks ran past him with tears streaming down her face. It was the youngest Weasel. A feeling hit him with a force. It was sympathy. He shook his head trying to shake the feeling out of him, but it wouldn't go away. 'She's a Weasley,' he thought. He was still curious, so he followed the girl outside.  
  
He leaned againts the entrance, watching the girl with interest. She had flaming locks that reached past her shoulders. She had a pale face, and brown coloured eyes. Her lips were beautiful and full, and Draco had the sudden urge to kiss her. 'Stop it! You're a Malfoy, she's a Weasley!' He thought.  
  
He watched her walk towards the lake and sit down. She was still crying. She looked at the lake, watching the Giant Squid's tentacle coming towards her. It was moving very fast. It rose above her and she screamed as it grabbed her and pulled her down in the depths of the lake.  
  
Draco froze for a second, stunned at what he had just witnessed. He quickly looked around for someone, but their was no-one in sight. He ran as fast as he could towards the lake, and without removing his cloak, dived in.  
  
The water chilled him to the bone. It was so cold he let out a moan that couldn't be heard. He saw Ginny sinking downwards, unconcious. The squid was no where to be seen. He swam as fast as he could towards the drowning figure. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up to the surface.  
  
He broke the surface and took in a big breath of air. He quickly swam towards the bank of the lake and laid Ginny down. He shook her, but she didn't respond. He tried to remember her name but it just wouldn't come to him 'Damn this memory!' he cursed under his breath. He kept shaking her, but she still just lay their. He held her against him wondering what to do. Then it came to him.  
  
'Ginny! Ginny! Ginny wake up, please Ginny!' He pleaded. Suprisingly enough, it worked.  
  
She spluttered and coughed out water. He looked at her with concerning eyes. As she opened her eyes she looked at him with a terrified expression. She tried to pull away from him, but she didn't have any energy. He looked into her eyes and leaned towards her, their lips inches apart. He was about to kiss her when her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.  
  
It was still only early in the morning, no-one had witnessed this event. He took her in his arms and stood up, surprised at how light she was. He walked through the oak doors and up to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey lay her down on one of the beds.  
  
Draco went to grab a chair to set near Ginny's bed but Madam Pomfrey stopped him.  
  
'I don't think that's a good idea Mister Malfoy. This girl needs rest. You can come back later if you like.  
  
Draco just nodded. He couldn't speak. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It had all gone so quickly.  
  
He walked slowly out of the infirmary, replaying in his mind, all that had happened half an hour ago. He barely noticed when Weasley and Potter came running around the corner and almost smashed into him.  
  
'Get out of the way Malfoy,' Weasley yelled at him as him and Potter ran down the corridor, obviously going to the infirmary.  
  
'Snap out of it Draco, get a grip on yourself!' he told himself quietly. He quickened his pace and made his way back to the common room. He stormed up the stairs and into his room slamming the door behind him causing many Slytherins to glance his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N~ This is my first fanfic so please review me and tell me what you think! Sorry it's a bit short, I'll make the next one longer.  
  
Luv always and foreva Emma  
  
~Marauders Gal~ 


	2. The Fight

'HE WHAT?' Ginny gasped. She stared wide-eyed at her best friend Hermione like she had escaped from St Mungo's.  
  
'He saved you. Madam Pomfrey told me Malfoy came running in the hospital wing early this morning, dripping wet, holding you in his arms. you don't remember it do you?' Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Well I remember a bit but nothing with Malfoy in it anyway. I remember sitting by the lake crying because of Harry and.' A tear ran down her flushed cheeks. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them again. 'Cho. I was looking at the sun rising above the lake. It was really beautiful.' She let out a big sob and more tears streamed down her face. 'The giant squid was moving its tentacles quickly towards me. Then it rose above me and shadowed me. I screamed as it grabbed me and threw me into the lake. I struggled, and tried to get out of its death-grip. It finally let go of me and I tried to get back up to the surface but I didn't have enough air left. Everything went black.'  
  
'Oh my god Gin! You must have been so scared! I had no idea!' Hermione gasped.  
  
'Yeh it was scary, I had no idea of what was going on!' Ginny exclaimed  
  
'And you don't remember any of it?' Hermione asked  
  
'Nothing other than what I've already told you. Hold on. I do remember something else.' Ginny said, sitting up quickly. Hermione looked and her and listened intently.  
  
'Yes, yes I definitely remember something. Its not much though. I just remember someone standing over me, calling my name and shaking me. I tried to pull away because I was so tired, and so cold. All I wanted to do was sleep. I remember. I remember them holding me close to them and it made me feel so much warmer. I tried to open my eyes, but it all went black again, and then I woke up here,' She looked down at her bed, not aware of the tears falling down her face.  
  
'Well that would have been Malfoy, though it doesn't sound like anything he would do for anyone, especially a Weasley.'  
  
'Yeh I know.' she trailed off.  
  
'Hey Gin, your feeling alright aren't you?' Hermione asked her curiously.  
  
'Yeh I'm fine now. Madam Pomfrey said I can go today if I'm feeling alright,' Ginny told her.  
  
'Great, cause there is this party on tonight in the dungeons. In that room where.' Hermione paused for a moment, thinking of how she should put her words. 'where we last faced Voldemort,' she ended quickly.  
  
'Oh, that room where.' Ginny trailed off. She looked down at her bed sheets. Her best friend Hannah had been killed in that room by Voldemort late last year.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry Gin!' She wrapped Ginny up in a big hug. 'But come on, the party should be great!' She said cheefully.  
  
'Well. okay then. So it's tonight is it?' She asked  
  
'Yes, tonight, at 7.00pm.' Hermione told her.  
  
'Okay, I'll just ask Madam Pomfrey if I can leave. Madam Pomfrey?' She yelled to the school nurse.  
  
'Coming dear. What is it? Is something wrong?' She looked at her patient.  
  
'No, no Madam Pomfrey, everything is fine. I was just wondering if I could leave now,' she asked.  
  
'Well you look fine to me. Just have some chocolate. and stay away from that lake for a while!'  
  
'Okay Madam Pomfrey thanks!' She said cheerfully. 'Lets go Hermione.'  
  
Ginny grabbed her bag Hermione had brought up for her and they both left the hospital wing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Draco? Draco are you in there?' Pansy yelled through Draco's door.  
  
Draco was laying on his bed in the dark, thinking about Ginny. He had no idea what the time was. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. He was still in his damp clothes from earlier this morning. All he wanted was to be left alone. Didn't they understand that?  
  
'Dracy are you alright? Dracy? Dracy I'm coming in!' Pansy screamed at him.  
  
Pansy opened the door with her hands on her hips. She walked over to his bed and sat down at the end. Draco glared at her.  
  
'What's wrong Dracy?' she asked, trying to sound concerened. Draco knew she only wanted to know what was wrong so she could spread the gossip. 'And why are you all wet?'  
  
'I'm fine Pansy. Nothings wrong.' Draco glared at her again. 'What do you want?'  
  
Oh, I wanted to tell you something. It's so funny! She said, with joy in her eyes. 'The little Weasley got pulled into the lake by the giant squid! She almost died!' She laughed hysterically. 'But some guy jumped in after her and saved her,' she crossed her arms and frowned. 'Why did they have to do that? Wonder who it was.'  
  
Draco sat up bolt upright and stared at Pansy.  
  
'Pansy who told you that?' Draco said, becoming alarmed. 'How could she know? How could anyone know?'  
  
'I saw it myself Draco. And why are you so shocked? She's a Weasley. You hate the Weasley's.' Pansy frowned.  
  
Draco didn't reply. He stood up so quickly that Pansy fell off his bed.  
  
'Oww. Dracy, what did you do that for?' She said, tears appearing in her eyes. She started to scream and kick, causing Draco's alarm to fall off his side table. As it hit the ground it went off and ringing filled the air.  
  
He ignored all the sounds that were now filling his room and opened the door to the common room. Every pair of eyes in the room stared at him, their eyes opened wide after hearing all the commotion. He ignored all the stares and ran out of the common room.  
  
Once he was out, he let out a sigh. Yeh that was really good Draco. No-ones going to suspect you know dumbass!  
  
The dungeons were really cold and dark. Draco got a chill up his spine as he passed a sculpture of a dragon. The dragon had red slits for eyes, and its skin was coloured green and black. Draco and seen it on countless occasions but this time it seemed really creepy.  
  
He emerged from the dungeons a minute later, and made his way up the staircase. He could see Potter and Weasley coming down the stairs in their quidditch uniforms, holding their broomsticks. He couldn't help but sneer when he saw Ron clutching his Comet 260. They met half way and stopped, shooting daggers at each other with their stares.  
  
'Well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel,' Draco sneered. Ron tightened the grip on his pitiful broomstick and his ears went red.  
  
'Don't worry Weasley, I wouldn't ride that broom if somebody paid me!' Draco smirked  
  
CRUNCH! Before Draco knew what was coming Ron raised his fist and punched him in the jaw. He fell on the stairs clutching his jaw. Blood trickled down his chin. Ron laughed.  
  
Draco grabbed onto Ron's legs and pulled them, causing Ron to fall. They both tumbled down the stairs and landed with a thud and the bottom.  
  
'Ouch! Your gonna pay for that Malfoy!' Ron yelled as rolled over pinning Draco to the floor. Draco managed to get a punch in at Ron's stomach causing him to weeze in pain and let go of Draco. They both rolled across the ground, still trying to kill each other.  
  
'RON! STOP IT' Someone screamed from the staircase. Draco, Ron and Harry looked up. It was Ginny. A very pale-faced Hermione was standing next to her.  
  
'RON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! GET OFF HIM!' Ginny screamed at her brother.  
  
'But Ginny he.' Ron started  
  
'But nothing, get off him, NOW!' She screamed.  
  
Ron cowered slightly and did what he was told.  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO RON? KILL HIM? THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT SOMEONE WHO JUST SAVED YOUR SISTERS LIFE!' Ginny was furious.  
  
'MALFOY DID WHAT?' Ron looked at Ginny, then at Draco and then back at Ginny with a look of disbelief on his face  
  
'You heard me you git! Now just go and practise quidditch or whatever you were going to do before I get the need to hurt you.' Ginny glared at Ron. If looks could kill Ron would be 10 feet under.  
  
Ron hurried off in a huff, glaring and his little sister and Malfoy, kicked the doors at the entrance open and slammed them behind him. Harry and Hermione were so shocked they just stood there.  
  
Ginny ran over to Draco who was stilled sprawled on the floor. She kneeled down next to him.  
  
'What did you do to him this time Malfoy?' She was obviously still angry.  
  
'It was just an argument Weasley nothing to worry about.' Draco said gruffly. This wasn't on how he intended to see her.  
  
'An argument? I barely call you and Ron trying to kill each other an argument.' Ginny exclaimed. 'Where were you going anyway Malfoy?'  
  
'I believe that's none of your buisiness Weasley.'  
  
'Whatever Malfoy,' she said. Suddenly she remembered she'd promised Hermione she would go to that party with her. 'I have to go Malfoy, I promised Hermione I'd do something with her. See you around.' And with that she turned her heel and walked back up the stairs. 


	3. Preparation

Chapter 3 - Preparation  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling, but if I did own them Draco would be mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had reached the common room and were now standing in a dark corner away from everyone else. They may as well of been standing in the middle of the common room because Hermione's screams at Ron could be heard from the dormitories.  
  
'What were you thinking?' Hermione screamed. 'You could have really hurt yourself and Malfoy! Heck, even Harry could have been hurt!'  
  
'Hey, don't bring me into this!' Harry mumbled angrily at her. Ron looked at Harry hoping for support, but he looked away.  
  
'Imagine in Snape had of caught you two rolling on the floor trying to kill each other! You could have been expelled Ron. Either that or a months worth of detention! Why? Why did you do it?' Hermione said this all in one breath.  
  
'Hermione you weren't there! He provoked me! It's like he wants to fight! ' Ron got cut off.  
  
'I don't care if I wasn't there! What I saw was enough to tell me what happened.' Hermione yelled.  
  
'But.'  
  
'No buts Ronald Weasley. Now I have to go and wait for Ginny in our dormitory to get ready for the party tonight..' Hermione went to walk off but Ron grabbed her arm.  
  
'Party? Where 'Mione?' Ron asked  
  
'In the dungeons,' Hermione said shortly, trying not to make eye contact with Ron.  
  
'IN THE DUNGEONS? Hermione! Malfoy will probably be there! He might hurt you! I don't think it's a good idea,' Ron was clearly against the idea of Hermione going to the party. If you didn't know them, you would never of guessed they were going out.  
  
'Yeh well I didn't think you punching Malfoy in the face was a good idea either!' She lightened her tone a bit. 'Besides, what harm could come from going to a party?' She asked in her most innocent voice.  
  
Ron mumbled something under his breath and looked at the ground. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
'What was that Ron?' Hermione asked  
  
'Nothing. When is it?' Ron asked, shaking his head.  
  
'It's at 7.00 tonight. It's in the room where. where we last. faced You- Know-Who,' Now it was Hermione's turn to gaze at the ground.  
  
'More of a reason not to go 'Mione,' Ron looked at Harry. 'Right Harry?'  
  
'Ahh. yeh, wouldn't do you any good going back in there Hermione,' Harry frowned, who was trying his best to stay out of the conversation.  
  
Hermione glared at them both.  
  
'I KNEW YOU WOULD BE ON RON'S SIDE! You always are. You two are always together and I'm always pushed to the side!' Hermione yelled at them.  
  
'Hermione, no it's not like that! I just think.' Ron started  
  
'I don't care what you think! I'm. I'm going up to my dormitory,' she said, wiping what looked to be a tear from her hot face. With that she turned around and walked up the staircase to her dorm. Ron and Harry were still standing in the same position, lost for words.  
  
Parvarti and Lavendar were one of the many people witnessing this incident and quickly ran up the stairs after Hermione to see if she was alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny ran all the way to the portrait of the fat lady without stopping once. She sat down on a chair next to a small table with a vase of roses on it to catch her breath. She leaned her elbow on the table and thought about what had just happened. A million questions were flying around in her head, but she knew the answers to none of them. She put her head on her hand that was resting on the table, feeling a head ache coming on. Her elbow slid along the table and she knocked off the crystal vase. Glass shattered on the ground with a loud smash. Ginny was startled for a minute and quite unaware of what she had just done. Then she quickly mumbled a spell that fixed the vase. The glass all flew back up to form the shape of the vase and the roses flew back into place. Ginny slowly bent down and picked up the vase, gently placing it onto the table. Then she stood up and walked over the the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
'Password?' The Fat Lady kindly asked Ginny  
  
'Quidditch,' Ginny said grimly as the Fat Lady swung her portrait open. Ginny slowly walked inside.  
  
No-one noticed her as she walked up to her dormitory. She opened the door to see Hermione, Parvati and Lavendar going through bags of make up on Hermione's bed. They all looked at her when the door opened. They all smiled and said hello.  
  
'Where did you get all that makeup?' Ginny asked wide-eyed looking at tubes of lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and other sorts of makeup all sprawled over the bed.  
  
'Well most of its ours, but we borrowed some off some seventh year Gryffindor girls. There's a lot here!' Parvati giggled. Ginny laughed also.  
  
'Yeh I can see that. So where do we start?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ron? Ron what are you doing?'  
  
'Harry, we are going to this party!' Ron said without looking at his best friend. Ron was looking through his trunk for something to wear. Soon enough jeans, pants, jumpers and t-shirts where sprawled all over the floor and Ron's bed. He picked up a pair of old worn pants filled with holes with disgust, that looked like it was once Charlie's or Bill's. He threw it back down on the ground. Harry looked at him sympathetically. Ron went through all his clothes until he settled on wearing a pair of baggy black pants, a dark blue t-shirt, and a black sweater. He picked up the clothes that were laying all over his bed and threw them back in his trunk.  
  
'Well come on Harry, get ready!' Ron growled, who was closing the curtains on his four-poster to put his clothes on. Harry took this as a warning and quickly grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a baggy dark green jumper and got dressed.  
  
'Ron may I ask why we are getting ready now? The party starts at 7.00 and its only.' Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table. '4.30,' Harry finished. Ron chose to ignore this question.  
  
'Harry where is your invisibility cloak?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into his common room, but for once he wasn't looking for attention. Pansy still managed to spot him though.  
  
'Oh Dracy what did you do to your face?' Pansy ran over to him and touched his jaw. Obviously she had forgiven him about this morning.  
  
'Nothing that concerns you Pansy,' Draco said curtly pushing her hands away form his face. He quickened his pace and headed for his dorm. Pansy hurried after him.  
  
'Dracy? Dracy? Are you listening to me? Who hurt your face Dracy?' Pansy screamed at him. They were now making their way up the stairs.  
  
'It's none of your business Pansy,' Draco said, trying to stay calm.  
  
'But Dracy if someone hurt you, I want to help. How dare someone hurt you! Just tell me who.' The had just reached his dorm. Draco opened his door and stepped inside. Pansy went in to follow him but Draco blocked her.  
  
'Pansy I said it's none of your god damned business!' Draco couldn't stay calm anymore.  
  
'But.' Draco never heard what Pansy was going to say because he slammed the door in her face. It closed with a thud and something on the other side yelped in pain.  
  
'Draco! Your g-g-going to p-p-pay for th-that!' Draco heard Pansy let out a sob through the door. Draco ignored her though. He had had enough of her and her ways. He was fed up of her following him everywhere and her fussing over him. He walked over to his bed. His bed was nicely made and his room was very tidy. 'The house elves have obviously been in here today.' He thought to himself.  
  
He sat down on his bed and looked at his wall. A big flashing sign said 'Party Tonight In The Dungeons!' He had almost forgotten. He quickly went through his cuboard until he found a nice pair of black pants, a blue shirt, and a black jacket. He threw them on his bed and got changed. Then he quickly grabbed one of his black cloaks off a hook on the wall and hurried out of his dorm. He walked over to Crabbe and Goyle who were still trying to play chess. As he walked over to them, Goyles castle has just had a tanturam because Goyle wasn't doing what it asked. It threw chess pieces everywhere and managed to hit Goyle in the eye.  
  
'OWW!' Goyle screamed as the bishop hit him in the eye. He ran around the room howling whilst everyone else in the room laughed. Draco walked over to him as he was running in his direction and pushed hard on his shoulders.  
  
'Goyle! Stop it ok? Get a grip on yourself!' Draco shouted at him. Goyle stopped running and yelling and looked and Draco.  
  
'Now go to your dorm and get changed!' Draco yelled.  
  
'But why?' Goyle asked, confused.  
  
'The party? In the dungeons? Don't you remember? I only told you this morning! Now Crabbe! Goyle! Go to your dormitories and get ready. Meet me back down here in 5 minutes,' Draco told them.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle quickly walked up the stairs to their dorms and started to get ready. Draco sat down on one of the green leather couches near the fire place. He crossed his arms and stared at the fire. A few minutes later Crabbe and Goyle came back into the common room. Draco stood up, and without a word, walked out of the common room, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in a chair in the bathroom. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were all over her hair, trying to straighten it. Hermione had a book in her lap. It was called '1000 different spells to style your hair.'  
  
'No Parvati, it says you have to flick your wrist, not twirl it!' Hermione snapped. Parvati tried the spell again. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny gasped.  
  
'What? What is it?' Hermione asked, becoming worried. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny all exchanged glances. When none of them spoke Hermione yelled at them.  
  
'What is it? What have you done?' Hermione said, trying to stay calm.  
  
'Ahh. well your hair is definitely straight now,' Ginny said slowly.  
  
'Great, then why are you so shocked?' Hermione was relieved.  
  
'Umm. Parvati?' Ginny said hopelessly.  
  
'Oh, yeh, well Hermione. Your hair is. well it's. ahh.' Parvati trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Hermione was really worried now  
  
'Take a look for yourself!' Lavender said quickly, thrusting a small round mirror in Hermione's hand. Hermione took the mirror and slowly raised it to her face. She screamed.  
  
'OH MY GOD! What have you done to my hair?' Hermione screamed frantically. She grabbed a small lock of her hair. It was straight, but now it was blonde.  
  
'Blonde? How did you do it? Can't you change it back?' Hermione yelled and Parvati hysterically.  
  
'I-I-I don't know what I did. I was trying to make it straight by flicking my wrist like you told me to! B-b-but it made it blonde! I swear Hermione I didn't mean to make it that way!' Parvati was almost as hysterical as Hermione  
  
'Don't worry about it Hermione,' Ginny said as she put her arm around her best friend. 'I like it. It suits you.'  
  
'R-r-really?' Hermione stammered.  
  
'Yes, it looks great!' Lavender told her. Hermione smiled and looked and Parvati.  
  
'Sorry Parvati!' Hermione walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
'I'm sorry too Hermione!' Parvati answered. 'And to make you feel better, I think we should go blonde!'  
  
Lavender and Ginny glared at Parvati, but quickly put on smiles as Hermione looked at them.  
  
'Really? You guys would do that? For me?' Hermione looked at them and smiled.  
  
'Yes, of course we would Hermione,' Ginny said quickly. Hermione looked at Lavender.  
  
'Yeh sure Hermione,' Lavender added, but didn't seem to keen on the idea.  
  
'Ok then, Parvati what did you do? Flicked your wrist didn't you?' Hermione asked, her wand ready in hand.  
  
'Yeh, then I said the incantation,' Parvati said.  
  
'Ok, I'll try it on you first,' Hermione stood up and Parvati took up her place on the chair. Hermione rolled up her sleeves. She flicked her wand as Parvati had and said the incantation. Again, they all gasped.  
  
'Did it work?' Parvati asked them curiously.  
  
'Well it changed the colour for sure!' Ginny said as all of them, except for Parvati fell on the floor in another fit of giggles. Parvati grabbed the mirror from the ground. She screamed just as Hermione had.  
  
'Oh my gosh!' Pavarti gasped. Her hair was now a deep red colour. 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!' After a minute of shock, Parvati also found herself on the floor, laughing with the rest of them.  
  
'Ok, ok, now its Lavender's turn!' Parvati exclaimed.  
  
'Damn, I was hoping you would forget about me!' Lavender joked. 'Ok, Ginny, you can do it!' Lavender sat down on the chair,  
  
'Me? Well ok then,' Ginny said. 'She picked up her wand from the ground and did as Hermione and Parvati had done before. This time they didn't gasp. Lavender's hair was now black. The girls were in hysterics. Lavender started screaming!  
  
'Ok, Ginny, now its your turn, get ready for revenge!' Lavender laughed and beckoned Ginny to sit in the chair  
  
'No, noway! Not me.'Ginny tried to run out of the room but all three girls grabbed on to her. Hermione and Pavarti pulled her over to the chair.  
  
'Ok, ok, I'll do it!' She laughed.  
  
'Ok Ginny, here goes nothing!' Lavender copied what everyone else had done before. After she said the incantation, no one laughed, or gasped, or said anything. The three girls were gaping at Ginny.  
  
'What? Oh god, don't tell me I'm bald or something,' Ginny said as she put her hand to her hair but felt that it was there.  
  
'Well my hair is there. What is it?' Ginny snapped.  
  
'Ginny.' Was all Hermione managed to say. Ginny couldn't take the tension anymore. She picked up the mirror from the ground. What the mirror showed her, totally shocked her. Her hair had changed into a dark brown colour. It actually looked quite good.  
  
'Wow,' Ginny breathed.  
  
'Wow is right! How come your hair came out nice?' Lavender said with fake annoyance.  
  
'I-I-I don't know. but I love it!' Ginny said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and playing with her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Harry were walking down the grand staircase on their way to the dungeons. They were under the invisibility cloak.  
  
'I can't believe we are doing this Ron,' Harry complained.  
  
'Harry, we have to do this. I know there is something up at this party. I bet Malfoy knows something!' Ron said.  
  
'So that's why we are down here. To find Malfoy and go up and ask him if something is going to happen at the party? He wouldn't tell us our lives were at risk. You know that Ron,' Harry told him, trying to knock some sense into him.  
  
'That's why we are under the invisibility cloak! I bet if something was going to happen, Malfoy would be bragging about it to the other Slytherin's. We will have to wait until he comes out,' Ron sounded determined on his plan. Harry decided not to say anything at this point. Ron would probably lose his temper if Harry said anything against his idea.  
  
They just stepped into the dungeons as they heard voices. Ron beckoned Harry to be quiet, and they slowly crept closer to the voice.  
  
'Why are we leaving so early?' Ron and Harry heard someone whine.  
  
'Crabbe, if this party is going to be any good, we don't want someone like Pansy, or Potter and Weasley starting it do you? We have to get this party started,' They heard Draco say. They quickly crept closer and closer to the voices, until they saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing in front of a green dragon. This dragon was the entrance to the room. Draco put his hands on the dragons head.  
  
'Shekne,' Draco said to the dragon. Ron and Harry stared open mouthed as the dragon engulfed Malfoy and his two companions with a blinding green light. Harry and Ron squinted. The next second the light was gone, and so was Malfoy. No one else was in sight. Harry and Ron and had been through there before, but had never witnessed someone else going through. It was amazing. They quickly ran over to where Malfoy had just been, in front of the dragon.  
  
'What did he say again?' Ron asked.  
  
'Ahh. I don't know, I didn't hear it very well,' Harry answered.  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
'Don't worry about it Ron, I bet the other Slytherin's will know, and Hermione will probably know too,' Harry told him.  
  
'Yeh your right, lets just wait here until someone else shows up. Then we can follow them,' Ron decided.  
  
'Ok, well it looks like we will be awhile. How bout a game of truth or dare?' Harry winked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hermione, can you pass me the lipstick?'  
  
'Just a sec,' Hermione told Parvati, applying the finishing touches on her lips with a deep red lipstick. 'Here Parvati, catch!' Hermione said as she threw the lipstick at Parvati. Parvati caught it and started to apply some to her lips too.  
  
'Ginny, are you done with that mascara?' Lavender asked Ginny.  
  
'Yeh sure Lavender here,' Ginny walked over to Lavender and handed her the black mascara.  
  
'Does anyone have the eyeliner?' Ginny yelled out.  
  
'I don't have it,' Hermione told her.  
  
'Neither do I,' Parvarti said. They all looked at Lavender.  
  
Lavender looked at them and burst out in laughter. They all laughed hysterically. Lavender finally stopped laughing.  
  
'No I don't have it either!' Lavender laughed even more. For the next few minutes they searched the room for the eyeliner but couldn't find it.  
  
'Oh for goodness sake!' Hermione finally said, and with a flick of her wand, the eyeliner came flying out from under the bed.  
  
This caused them to break out in yet another fit of giggles. When they finally stopped, Hermione handed the eyeliner to Ginny. All the girls got back to doing their make up. Half an hour later, they were done.  
  
'Ok, now that all the make up is done, what are we going to wear?' Lavender asked. A minute after Lavender said that, clothes were sprawled all around the room.  
  
'Oh isn't this top gorgeous?' Ginny said in awe. She held up a purple top that crisscrossed at the back. At the front it was covered with sparkles that changed colour. All the other girls gaped at it.  
  
'Gin, where did you get it?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Oh..' She blushed. 'I was in the attic at home and I was looking through all these boxes and this was in one of them. I suppose it was mums.'  
  
She took off her blue t-shirt that she was wearing and put on the purple one. It fitted her perfectly. The other girls looked at her for a moment, and then they all got back to choosing their outfits. Lavender ended up wearing a soft pink coloured top with flared jeans, Parvati wore a black top and white pants, Hermione wore a light blue top and a black skirt, and Ginny wore her purple top with a pink pleated mini skirt. They all looked beautiful. They stared at each other in the mirror, looking at all the changes.  
  
'We look good!' Parvati laughed, which sent another fit of giggles around the room. Ginny stopped laughing first.  
  
'What about shoes?' Ginny asked.  
  
'I'll take care of that one,' Hermione said. She flicked her wrist, said a few words and 4 pairs of black stilletos appeared. They were gorgeous.  
  
'Good job Hermione!' Lavender yelled. They all grabbed a pair each and slipped them on. They matched their outfits beautifully. Ginny looked at the clock on her table.  
  
'Hey guys, it's only 6.30! We are a bit early,' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeh your right. I know! Lets play truth or dare!' Parvati suggested. All the girls agreed. They sat on Pavarti's bed and got themselves comfortable.  
  
'Ok I'll go first,' Parvati said. 'Lavender, truth or dare?'  
  
'Truth.'  
  
'Ok, who do you think is cuter out of Harry and Ron?' Parvati grinned. Hermione blushed. So did Lavender.  
  
'Ahh. I'm going to have to say Harry,' Lavender said. 'Ok Hermione, truth or dare?'  
  
'Truth.'  
  
'Is Ron a good kisser?' Everyone laughed.  
  
'Oh, I do not need to know that!' Ginny screamed.  
  
Hermione went a deep shade of crimson. She muttered a word under her breath.  
  
'What was that Hermione?' Lavender teased.  
  
'YES!' Hermione screamed and grabbed a pillow to hide her face. All the other girls screamed and laughed.  
  
'Ok, ok, enough already,' Hermione said. 'Ginny, truth or dare?'  
  
'Truth,' Ginny said nervously, wondering what Hermione was going to ask her.  
  
'Do you like Draco Malfoy?' The whole room went quiet and Ginny went as red as Hermione did before. No one said anything. Ginny looked around the room for something to save her. She spotted the clock which now said 6.45.  
  
'Oh no! If we don't hurry we are going to be late!' Ginny said quickly and scrambled off Parvati's bed.  
  
'Ginny?' They all chorused teasingly.  
  
'Ginny turned slowly around to face them.  
  
'Do you like Draco Malfoy?' Hermione asked again.  
  
'Ahh. well that's a hard one, I think I will have to get back to you on that one,' she siad this all in one breath and quickly tried to make a run for it but Hermione grabbed her wrist.  
  
'Gin, you can't back out now. You have to answer. Yes or no?' Hermione asked again. Ginny paused for a second, as if she was thinking.  
  
'Yes,' she uttered quietly. Again the room went silent and everyone stared at Ginny. Parvati was the first to speak.  
  
' Well he is pretty good looking!' She said.  
  
'Yeh, I agree,' Lavender added.  
  
'Well, he isn't bad looking.' Hermione said.  
  
'Good, then lets just forget about it and go to this party!' Ginny said. They all got excited. They grabbed their robes and went down into the common room. Ginny couldn't see Ron and Harry and hoped they weren't up the something. They hurried their way out of the common room. They reached the dungeons in 2 minutes. They made their way through the dungeons and found the little green dragon. Ginny and Hermione changed glances. Last time they went in this room, someone didn't come out alive. Ginny put her hands on the dragons head.  
  
'Shekne.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N~ Ok what did you think? Well please review me and give me your thoughts. and please please please don't flame me! I told you I'd make it longer! Sorry it took so long to write. I didn't have a writers block I just. OK OK I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK! 


	4. The Party

The Party In The Dungeons  
  
Chapter 4 - The Party  
  
Disclaimer- I.don't own these characters, J.K Rolwing does. unfortunetly : (  
  
Please Review! : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all became surrounded by a blinding green light. A few seconds later, they were in a large room. They gasped at the sight of it. Most rooms in the dungeons were dark and cold, but this one was warm and light. Green and silver balloons covering the ceiling and buffet tables were scattered neatly everywhere around the room. About eighty tables were all draped with green table cloths and on each table were silver plates and cutlery, bowls and dishes stacked high with food. At the back of the room was a large swimming pool. The water was multi-coloured and millions of tiny coloured bubbles were lingering just above it. Every few seconds a bubble would pop and gold glitter would fall into the pool. Beautiful pictures in large gold frames were scattered along the walls. A large fire place surrounded by four comfy-looking green couches was to the right and a small bar and buffet table were to the left. It was breathtaking.  
  
Only three other people were in the room. They were Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco smirked when he saw them. Draco and his companions were sitting at a larger table than the rest. Draco was sitting on a very elegant chair, made out of the finest oak and draped with red velvet. He opened his mouth to speak, when a muffled voice was heard to the right of the girls. They all stared, bewilded, at where the noise had come from.  
  
'Shh!' The voice said. A second later Ron and Harry materialised in front of them and a silvery cloak fell to the ground.  
  
'Ron! Harry!' Hermione gasped. 'What are you doing? How did you get here?' Harry looked at the ground guiltily, but Ron just grinned.  
  
'What? Aren't we allowed to come to the party? Can't we have a little fun too?' Ron joked. Suddenly his face dropped and he gawked at Ginny. 'Ginny! What in merlin's beard have you done to your hair?' Ron yelled, then looking at the rest of them, 'All of you!'  
  
'What does it look like Ron? We dyed our hair. Duh,' Ginny snapped at him. Ron stared at her.  
  
'Ron I can look after myself. I'm only one year younger than you! I don't need you to protect me anymore!' Ginny yelled at him. Ron looked at her, flabbergasted, not saying a word. A second later, another flash of blinding light filled the room. Four people materialised out of thin air and landed on top of Ginny, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender, knocking them to the floor. Those four people were Pansy Parkinson and her friends. All of the girls were sprawled across the floor. Pansy had fallen on Ginny and was now screaming.  
  
'AHHH!!! EWW EWW EWW!!!!' Pansy screamed. 'Oh my god! I fell on the Weasel! GET ME OFF!' She demanded, and one of her friends quickly rushed to her side, pulling her off Ginny roughly. Pansy kicked Ginny in the side as one of her friends pulled her away. Hermione, Parvati and Lavender watched, still sprawled on the ground, as Ginny stood up furiously, glaring at Pansy, who was smirking at her. Her smirk quickly changed to a look of disgust..  
  
'Well, what are you looking at Weasel! Stop staring at me! I mean I know I'm beautiful and that you will never be anywhere near as pretty as me in your whole life but-' Pansy never got to finish her sentence because Ginny had lunged at her knocking them both to the ground. Pansy kicked and screamed and tried to push Ginny off her, though nothing worked.  
  
'GET. OFF. ME!' Pansy screamed at her between breaths.  
  
'Oh shut up!' Ginny screamed at her, slapping her hard across the face. Pansy lay there, stunned for a moment, as if shocked that someone dare hit her. Pansy screamed and yelled, trying to hit Ginny back. Ginny hit her again, and Pansy screamed. Without hesitation this time, she grabbed a fist- full of Ginny's hair and pulled as hard as she could. Ginny let out a screamed, and tried to loosen Pansy's grip by clawing at her hand. When that didn't work Ginny sunk her teeth into Pansy's hand. Pansy immediately withdrew her hand and clutched it.  
  
'YOU BIT ME!' Pansy screamed, looking at her hand and then at Ginny, her face mixed with horror and shock.  
  
'Your damn right I did! Be glad it wasn't anymore,' Ginny added threateningly. Ginny went to get up, but Pansy grabbed her hair again and dragged her back down.  
  
'Your not getting away that easily,' Pansy whispered into her ear. She then threw Ginny off her. Ginny landed on her back a few feet away from Pansy and let out a small moan. Pansy got up and threw her self on Ginny.  
  
They were rolling around on the floor. Pansy stood up and, grabbing the front of Ginny's top, pulled her up and pushed her onto one of the tables, spreading the contents everywhere. Ginny kicked and screamed and Pansy put her hand on her throat. Ginny tried to scream but nothing would come out. She could hardly breath. Finally one of her kicks made contact with one of Pansy's legs which made her lose balance and fall over. Ginny sat on the edge of the table holding her throat, gasping for air. Pansy was on the ground panting. Everyone was staring at them, astonished. Ginny grabbed a knife off the table and threw it at the ground as hard as she could at Pansy. Pansy screamed and rolled over, the knife just missing her. She put her hand on her heart.  
  
'WHAT. ARE. YOU. PLAYING. AT?' Pansy screamed frantically between breaths. 'YOU COULD. OF. HIT ME!'  
  
'That - was my plan!' Ginny panted. She grabbed one of the china plates off the table and threw it at Pansy, only just missing her again and shattering on the floor. Pansy screamed again.  
  
'YOU CRAZY BITCH! GET AWAY FROM ME!' Pansy screamed. She ran behind one of the tables and ducked when Ginny threw a glass at her. The glass hit the wall and shattered into thousands of pieces. Ginny grabbed anything that was in her sight and threw it at Pansy, but had yet to make contact. Pansy grabbed a knife off the table closest to her, becoming desperate to make Ginny stop, and threw it at Ginny as hard as she could, making contact. It made a deep cut in Ginny's right arm. Ginny screamed and clutched her arm. Blood was flowing out of the cut and going everywhere. Her clothes were drenched with her blood and was dripping on the floor. Pansy stared at her wide-eyed, and stood frozen for a minute. that was a mistake. Ginny, ignoring the pain she felt in her right arm, grabbed one of the chairs off the ground and threw it as hard as she could at Pansy. The seat of the chair hit Pansy square in the head and she fell down on the ground with a thud, unconcious. The wooden chair broke as it hit the ground. Ginny was about to grab another plate when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the scene. Ginny struggled and tried to get away from whatever was holding her back, but they were too strong. She finally gave in and let herself be dragged away. Ginny saw all Pansy's friends crowding around her and one of them was healing her wounds. Ginny's eyes went out of focus and she stared into space. Her eyes went all misty and a blurred dark shape was standing in front of her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slowly slid off her chair. Draco caught her just before she hit the ground. He layed her on one of the tables.  
  
'Ginny?' Draco said comfortingly. He stood there for a minute, until her eyes slowly fluttered back into focus. She gazed into his eyes, but said nothing. Draco was suddenly hit with something hard of the back of his head. He stumbled back with shock. He looked back at the table where Ginny was laying and saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender were standing over her. Ron glared at Draco threateningly, dropping the piece of wood that looked like it came from the broken chair, that he used to hit Draco over the head with, before looking back down at Ginny. Draco slowly walked away, and looked for his side-kicks, Crabbe and Goyle. He found them lurking near the pool, pointing and gawking at the bubbles. He sat next to them in silence and listened to them blabber on about nothing.  
  
More and more people came to the party as the night progressed and each time a blinding green light would fill the room. Draco got bored of listening to Crabbe and Goyle's mindless chatter so he decided to go get some food. He spotted Ginny sitting around with Harry and for some reason this infuriated him. He quickly turned away and tried to control his anger, his jealously. He walked straight into Pansy.  
  
'Ohh Dracy did you see what that bitch did to me!' Pansy sobbed. 'She almost stabbed me with that knife! She could of killed me! I hope Dumbledore expels her!'  
  
'Pansy shut up! You hurt her aswell remember? So go to Dumbledore! No-ones going to care! If anything, you'll probably be the one to get into trouble, so just shut up ok?' Draco snapped at her. He was losing his patience and couldn't stand her anymore. 'I suggest you get out of my way before you give me another reason to hurt you. though you just being alive is enough!' Pansy glared at him and slowly stalked away. He walked over the the buffet table and piled some chicken wings, mash potato and sausages onto his plate and walked over to one of the tables and sat down. He was famished. He carelessly shoved food into his mouth, barely chewing before he swallowed. He was on his last chicked wing when someone grabbed his arm. It was Ginny. She pulled him out of his chair and led him towards the pool. Draco looked at the pool and then back at her questionly.  
  
'What are we doing?' He asked stupidly. Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
'We are going for a swim, what does it look like,' Ginny said with fake annoyance. She winked at him and started taking off her robes. Underneath her robes was a black bikini. Draco stared at her open-mouthed. He mentally shook himself and looked away. He quickly took off all his robes, revealing his black boxers and a white singlet.  
  
Ginny took his hand and led him closer to the pool. With one swift movement she pushed him into the pool. A huge splash erupted from the it causing many people glance in their direction. Ginny laughed hysterically and jumped in after him.  
  
The pool gave her a dreamy feeling. It made all her worries about Harry and Ron, and even Pansy go away. She wanted to stay in there forever. Suddenly she was shaken out of her dreamy state by Draco who was at the opposite end of the pool, calling her name. She giggled and swam over to him. He took her hands and pulled her close to him, their faces barely inches apart. Fingers entwined, Ginny leaned closer to him and brushed her lips lightly against his. Ginny could feel Draco smirk under her lips. He deepened the kiss just as another blinding green light filled the air. It was not the only thing filling the room, because seconds after the bright light faded away, people started screaming and running in all directions. Ginny and Draco broke apart abruptly, exchanged worried glances and quickly looked towards the sound of the screams. They both gasped. Standing in the middle of the room was Voldemort, surrounded by his Death Eaters. Voldemort started to speak. Everyone stopped and looked at him, faces twisted in horror.  
  
'Well, well, well,' Voldemort sneered. Everyone flinched at the sound of his voice; even the Slytherins. Voldemort gazed cruelly around the room, looking at the terrified faces of everyone in the room. 'Look what we've got here. Hogwarts students, alone, without the aid of your headmaster Dumbledore, or any of your teachers. My, my. Looks like this is going to be easier than I thought.' Voldemort looked around the room again and sneered when he found who he was looking for.  
  
'If it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Nice to see you again. This time you wont escape. You will die here trapped. No one will save you now. I have sealed the only entrance and exit to this room. Not even Dumbledore can save you. You will die, just like you parents did,' Voldemort laughed cruelly, as did his Death Eaters. Harry clenched his fists.  
  
'You say that everytime Voldemort, and it hasn't happened yet. I'm still here. How come your so sure this time?' Harry glared. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.  
  
'You laugh even in the face of death. You remind me of your father. So brave even to the very end. Your mother on the other hand was begging for mercy. On her knees infront of me, begging to spare your life. If your stupid mother had of just moved and let me kill you, she would still be here today. It's your fault your parents died Harry Potter,' Voldemort sneered.  
  
'You liar! My parents would of never bowed down to you asking you for mercy! It's your fault they died! You are worthless! The only reason people follow you is because they are scared for their lives, and others. They don't respect you! No one does!' Harry screamed, letting his anger pour out of him. Voldemort just laughed.  
  
'We will see about that Harry Potter. Death Eaters!' Voldemort bellowed. 'Capture them all!' The Death Eaters ran all over the room, sending stunning spells all over the room and then dragging the bodies to the corners of the rooms. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of the room, back to back, staring wide-eyed at the chaos in the room. Draco and Ginny still stood frozen in the pool. Suddenly a red light shot out and hit Ginny in the chest. Her body went limp, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to sink to the bottom of the pool. She hit the bottom just as Draco dived under and grabbed her, pulling her up above the surface. Even though she was small, it was difficult for him to hold onto her. He struggled to the edge of the pool and looked straight into the eyes of the Death Eater who had stunned her. Draco could recognise the eyes of his father, even through the mask. His father smirked at him.  
  
'You shouldn't be associating with Weasley's Draco. No good will come of that!' Lucius Malfoy spat. He walked off and starting stunning more innocent people around the room. Draco stood there, shocked, for a minute and then quickly pulled himself and Ginny out of the pool. He quickly muttered a spell under his breath that dried both him and Ginny. He muttered some more words and Ginny's clothes came flying out from underneath a table and put themselves on her. He put on his own clothes and threw on his cloak. By the time he had done all this, the Death Eaters had stunned all the people in the room, apart from Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Voldemort was now looking straight at him.  
  
'Ah Draco, come here. and bring her,' Voldemort pointed a long, white finger carelessly in Ginny's direction. Draco looked at Voldemort and then at Ginny's limp body. He scooped up Ginny in his arms and walked towards Voldemort and the Death Eaters with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Harry, Ron and Hermione had exasperated looks on their faces, mixed also with confusion and worry. All eyes of those concious in the room were on Draco and the limp figure he held in his arms. Ron shook his fist at Draco and wore a look that clearly said 'You hurt her and I'll kill you.' Draco tore his eyes away from Ron's furious face and back to Voldemorts cruel ones. Voldemorts eyes were full of hate and evil. Draco hated everything about him. And to think - his father wants him to serve this - this thing. Draco shook his head in disgust. He stopped a few metres away from Voldemort and stared into the red slits that he had for eyes.  
  
'Come closer Draco. Do not fear me,' Voldemort told him. Draco glared at him with a look of hate.  
  
'I'm not afraid,' Draco replied coldly.  
  
'Good, good. Come closer Draco,' Voldemort repeated with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Draco made no attempt to move and continued just to stare at Voldemort. This only made Voldemort angry.  
  
'Draco! I said come closer. NOW!' Voldemort bellowed. Draco flinched slightly but stood in the same position, refusing to move. Voldemort became infuriated. Draco saw his father shift slightly out of the corner of his eye. Draco smirked slightly. 'This will sure make father displeased.' He thought. Voldemort came more infuriated at his smirk.  
  
'I knew you would never respect me as your father does! You are a discrace!' Voldemort flicked his wand and Ginny went flying out of Draco's arms and into Voldemorts. Draco let out a yell and took a step towards Voldemort but was stopped by an invisisble force. It was the wierdest sensation. Voldemort flicked his wand and Draco felt himself being pulled forward. Draco tried to step back, but his legs refused. He stared at Voldemort in horror as he was forced to his knees in front of the Dark Lord. He looked up at Voldemort who was now holding Ginny like a ragdoll. He then carelessly threw her at one of his Death Eaters, who caught her almost carelessly then dropped her to the ground where she landed with a thud. Draco tried to move away again but to no avail.  
  
Draco saw his father shuffle his feet uncomfortably again. Draco could tell his father didn't like what he was doing, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to live the rest of his life a lie. even if his life only lasted this night. Draco looked up at Voldemort's ugly red slits he called eyes. Just looking at him sent a shiver up his spine.  
  
'Lucius!' Voldemort roared. Lucius stepped forward nervously and walked towards Voldemort.  
  
'Y-Yes my Lord?' Lucius asked him nervously, looking at the ground.  
  
'It seems that your son does not want to co-operate. I will give him one chance, and one chance only, but only because he is your son. If he still refuses to co-operate with us Lucius, then I'm afraid I will have no choice but to kill him.' Lucius flinched at these last few words, knowing that Voldemort was deadly serious. Lucius bowed his head.  
  
'Yes my Lord,' Lucius said, giving Draco a warning glance before turning around to stand with the other Death Eaters. Voldemort smiled evilly.  
  
'So are you going to co-operate now Draco?' Voldemort asked. Draco didn't answer. He stared at the cold stone floor. Voldemort looked back at his Death Eaters and nodded. The one who caught Ginny before raised his wand.  
  
'Crucio!' Ginny immediately came out of unconciousness and began to scream in agony. Her body continued to writhe and twitch long after the curse was lifted. Ginny moaned softly and her head tilted to one side limply again  
  
'Are you going to co-operate now Draco?' Voldemort repeated cruelly. Draco's entire body shook with anger. He looked at Ginny's lifeless form. Her skin was pale and she looked weak. He looked back up at Voldemort who was wearing a satisfied sneer on his face. Draco closed his eyes, feeling the anger boiling up inside him. If he were to do anything to save Ginny, he would have to co-operate with the evil.or would he? He tore open his eyes.  
  
'Yes,' Draco murmured softly, barely louder than a whisper.  
  
'What was that Draco?' Voldemort sneered.  
  
'YES!' Draco shouted angrily. He could feel Voldemorts cold, steely stare on him, but refused to look.  
  
'How dare you speak to me like that! You will pay for what you have done brat!' Voldemort screamed, raising his wand high above his head.  
  
'Crucio!' Voldemort cried. He watched with a satisfied grin on his face, as Draco's agonising screams filled the air. Draco felt as though his whole body was on fire. Stinging, searing pain shot up and down his body, running through his veins, burning him on the inside. He had never felt such a pain, a pain that made him feel so helpless, so weak. The pain was still there, a while after the curse had been lifted. Draco lay, unmoving on the cold stone floor of the dungeon for what felt like forever. He could hear voices, but they were very far away, muffled and unclear. Draco moaned, and tried to roll over, but his body was in so much pain he could barely lift so much as a finger.  
  
'You've been a spoilt little brat your whole life, getting away with almost everything because you are a Malfoy, but this is my game your in now boy, and if you want to life, you've got to play by the rules. Got it?' Voldemort asked threateningly. Draco moaned softly and then went silent again. Voldemort frowned.  
  
'You are weak, pathetic. You don't deserve to keep the name Malfoy!' Voldemort screamed, raising his wand high in the air.  
  
'Avada Kedavra.'  
  
A/N- Haha, well that's my version of a cliffhanger. what do you think? Did I succeed in making you all hate me for where I've left it? Hehehe, if so I did what I set out to do!!! *laughs evilly* ok, now back onto this. Please, please, PLEASE review!!! I really like this story, and I think I've figured out what I'm going to do with it! Hehe, your gonna have to wait and see.  
  
Ok now to my reviewers~*~  
  
SickGirl42 - You think its good? Thanks! I'll try and update when I can, but things always seem to get in the way of that. Lol  
  
gossipgirl2 - Yep ok, I'll write more, as soon as I can!  
  
the littlest weasley - Thanks, I will when I can!  
  
Anime Queen10 - Well I hope this party is enough for you. Clearly not the average party, but hey, not everything can be the same!  
  
Gwuinivyre - Sorry for the delay! I'm glad you liked it. actually, I'm really glad you liked it! :)  
  
dracomio - Thanks!  
  
Blonded - Thanks. I try to make some parts funny, but, well its not really humor so I cant have too much. I'm not even going to ask about what you wrote in your last review. lol, it makes not since. Pansy kodak moments will still be on!  
  
Blue_Sky - Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks for the review! :)  
  
silver lightening - Thanks Laura! Soz I aint updated in a while. Been writing other stories. lol you know. Thanks again.  
  
Niere Evenstar - Lol, thanks for your review. I can tell you liked it, lol. Well I like to hope people wont flame me. and no one has so far, so its all good! I agree with what you said. 'Quality is better than quantity.' Thanks again!!! :)  
  
Caitlin - Ok, heres the party! Thanks babe! Glad ya like it so far! Hehehe, yep, Gin's a brunette! Lol. Luv ya sista!  
  
GothicTheatreVampire - Thanks a lot. Did you see that coming at the party? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SweetThang123 - Lol thanks! Don't ask how I came up with everything. I got no idea! Lol, I'm suprising myself! Hope you like this chappie! Thanks for reviewing! 


	5. Hostages

The Party In The Dungeons  
  
Chapter 5 - Hostages  
  
Disclaimer - No, I don't own any of these characters.. Unfortunately :( Oh well. Please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was as if time had slowed down, almost to a stop. Draco layed on the ground after having the Cruciatus curse on him. He was sore all over. Voldemort had then yelled at him  
  
'You are weak, pathetic. You don't deserve to keep the name Malfoy!' The words echoed over and over in his mind. He then watched as Voldemort raised his wand and screamed  
  
'Avada Kedavra.' Draco knew what that spell would do to him, but still he sat frozen on the spot. He saw the flash of green light come out from Voldemort's wand, as if in slow motion. He stared at the light coming towards him. Then, out of no where, something hard pushed at his side and he was thrown flat on the ground. The green light flew straight over his head. The thing that had bumped into him screamed, and then fell silent and limp. Draco's eyes fluttered. Everything was blurred. He slowly moved his hand to his face and felt something warm and sticky on his cheek. When he put his hand back down, he saw that it was covered with blood. He heard more screams echoing around the room, and pounding on the floor. He breathed deeply and pushed the thing on top of him off him. He choked back a scream when he saw it was not a thing, but a person. A person he knew. Ronald Weasley. His eyes were opened, a terrified look of shock on his face, his mouth twisted into a silent scream of terror. He was dead.  
  
Draco tore his eyes away from him, and looked around the room. He gasped when he saw another thing that had kept him alive. Harry and Hermione were standing back to back in the middle of the room, surrounded by Death Eaters. A silvery coloured dome was surrounding them also, and seemed to be repelling any spell sent their way. Wands both raised, they were sending off spells towards the Death Eaters that kept them trapped. But it was no use. Everytime a Death Eater fell, another one would take its place in the circle. There were too many for them to fight off. Draco watched as Voldemort laughed, a cold, high pitched laugh, watching them fight for their lives. Something near Voldemort caught his eye. Ginny. Ginny was no longer unconcious. She was on her knees beside Voldemort, watching in despair as Harry and Hermione fought off the Death Eaters. She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Her face strained as though she was trying to move but did not have the energy to do so. It seemed that she, as Draco once was, was held back by an invisible force, for she did not move. Draco saw that no one was paying any attention to him. No one looked at him. They all thought him to be dead. Voldemort laughed again.  
  
'Stop!' Voldemort yelled. His Death Eaters immediately put their wands down and turned to him, as they had most likely done before. Very few Death Eaters lay unconcious on the ground. 'Let me speak to them!' He said. The Death Eaters parted so that Voldemort could see Harry and Hermione more clearly. Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Voldemort walked forward slowly. He flicked his finger behind him, and Ginny was forced to follow him.  
  
'What do you want now Voldemort?' Harry spoke up bravely, as Voldemort approached. Voldemort laughed.  
  
'I am willing to make you a little deal Harry Potter. I am willing to exchange her life, ' he carelessly pointed to Ginny, 'For yours... and hers,' Voldemort added, pointig to Hermione. Harry jaw dropped.  
  
'Me and H-Hermione?' Harry stuttered.  
  
'Yes, you and your filthy Mudblood friend.' Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
'What? You don't think it fair? I think it is very fair Harry Potter, for I could kill you all, right now. If you don't accept, then I will have no choice but to kill you all.' Harry hesitated before he spoke again.  
  
'But how do we know you will not harm Ginny?' Harry said finally.  
  
'I will leave here, with you two and my Death Eaters, and she will stay. Good enough deal for you?' Voldemort sneered cruelly.  
  
'B-But you sealed the room. She will not be able to get out. She will be trapped!' Harry choked. Voldemort flicked his wand towards the entrance. A white light shone on the wall and a door appeared. Voldemort nodded at one of his Death Eaters, who walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal a familiar part of the dungeons.  
  
'Satisfied?' Voldemort asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
'Take me. Let Hermione go free. She hasn't done anything wrong!' Harry said, exasperated.  
  
'She's a Mudblood. She has done something wrong from the time she was born. How about this. I will kill her first so that she doesn't have to hear your screams!' Voldemort threw his head back and laughed, his high, cold laugh Harry knew too well. Harry shuddered, but stayed where he was, not going to be fooled by Voldemort's words.  
  
'Well you have no choice. Now you are mine!' Voldemort said. He walked forward, straight through the barrier, as if it were not there, that Harry and Hermione had used to protect themselves and grabbed them by the shoulders. He pulled them out of the silvery glow that surrounded them, and threw them to his group of Death Eaters. The Death Eaters grabbed them. Harry and Hermione screamed, kicked, and tried as hard as they could to get away, but to no avail.  
  
'You are never going to get away with this Voldemort!' Harry yelled.  
  
'Good will prevail over all evil! You can never win!' Hermione screamed. Voldemort just laughed.  
  
'We'll see about that you filthy Mudblood. We'll see how much you win when your dead.' Harry and Hermione struggled again at these words, but nothing they did would release them from the death-grip of the Death Eaters that held them. Then they were gone. With a pop. All the Death Eaters, Voldemort and Harry and Hermione were gone. Ginny collapsed to the ground and started sobbing hysterically. Draco got up silently and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. He felt her body tense.  
  
'Don't worry Ginny, its me, Draco,' Draco said softly. Ginny immediately raised her head. Her face was streaming with tears, and her eyes were all red from crying.  
  
'Don't worry? Don't worry? How can I not worry? My brother just died for you, and my two friends have been taken by Voldemort, probably to suffer the same fate, and you tell me not to worry?' Ginny screamed, throwing herself on the ground, more tears spilling down her already tear-stained face. Draco bit his lip, trying too, not to cry. Ron had sacrificed his life for him, and Harry and Hermione and sacrificed theirs for Ginny. Why? The question bugged Draco, and he couldn't shake it off. He looked back at Ginny, who was lying on the ground, still sobbing.  
  
'Ginny please, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to make you feel better! I care for you, I really do, and I don't like to see you like this,' Draco said slowly. Ginny lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying, or playing around. He meant what he said. She could see it in his eyes. Overcome with emotion, Ginny let out another sob and buried her face into Draco's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Draco felt other movement in the room. He quickly span his head around and saw that the people who had been stunned before were starting to stir. He had almost forgotten they were there. Softly he patted Ginny on the shoulder. She stirred and lifted her head, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
'The others are beginning to stir. I must go and alert Dumbledore,' Draco said. Ginny nodded and sat up. Draco stood up and gave his hand to her. She sat there for a moment, then put her hand in his and stood up. She swayed but Draco grabbed her.  
  
'Are you alright?' Draco asked.  
  
'Yes, I'm fine. Come on we have to get help... oh!' Ginny stumbled again and tripped. Draco leaped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her up before she fell to the ground. She quickly shook Draco off her and continued to stagger off towards the door. Draco ran after her and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look at him.  
  
'Ginny, let me help you! Your hurt!' Draco cried. Ginny tore her eyes away from him and stared into space, frowning.  
  
'Ginny please?' Draco pleaded.  
  
'Everyone has sacrificed themselves for me! Put their lives in danger and at risk! The least I can do is to help the people dragged into this mess,' Ginny said, glaring at him. She pulled her hand away from him and ran out the door, ignoring the pain searing through her body. Draco stood there, frozen to the spot. Then tore after her.  
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could up the stairs, not knowing where she was going, but hoping that she would run into someone who could help. Just not so literally. As Ginny was running up the third flght of stairs, she ran straight into someone. She looked up. It was Dumbledore.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore.. An accident.. In the dungeons... Many people are hurt.. They need your help-' Ginny began. Suddenly Draco came running up the stairs.  
  
'Professor, please, you must come to the-'  
  
'Dungeons, yes I know. Young Miss Weasley has already informed me of this. Quickly, show me the way.' With that, Draco and Ginny quickly led Dumbledore down the stairs and to the room in the dungeons. Dumbledore's usual kind blue eyes were now filled with fury. He turned to Draco and Ginny.  
  
'Draco, I must ask you to get Professor's Snape and McGonagall. Ginny, I would also ask you to alert Madam Pomfrey,' Dumbledore said. Draco and Ginny quickly hurried out of the room. Without a word, they separated and went to find the teachers they were set to find. Ginny ran up the stairs and down the corridor to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey must have heard her running for as soon as Ginny reached for the door, it sprung open, and Madam Pomfrey stood in the doorway. Taken by surprise, Ginny hesitated.  
  
'Yes what is it?' Madam Pomfrey snapped.  
  
'There's been an accident in the dungeons. Professor Dumbledore told me to alert you.' Ginny started to turn away but Madam Pomfrey grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around, her face suddenly alert.  
  
'An accident? What happened? How many people are injured?' Madam Pomfrey demanded. Ginny sighed.  
  
'Voldemort. Many people are injured... and some are.. Some are.. I-I gotta go!' Ginny quickly span around and ran down the corridor, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's shrieks and yells, trying to call her back.  
  
She ran back down to the dungeons and found Dumbledore kneeling down beside Ron's body. Ginny felt fresh tears sting her eyes, and she let them fall, not ashamed to cry. She fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. Sobbing uncontrolably, she didn't notice the other four people enter the room. Nor did she notice when one of them kneeled down beside her and put their arm around her shoulders. She didn't even notice when she was carried to her dorm and placed in her bed.  
  
All she did was cry. She cried herself to sleep, full of dreams and horrors of everything that had happened that night. Dreams of Harry and Hermione telling her it was all her fault for their deaths. Ron screaming at her because if she had of listened to him and not gone to that party, nothing would have happened to them.  
  
She woke up gasping, covered in cold sweat, and shivering uncontrollably. She looked over at Hermione's empty bed and knew that she would never see Hermione in it again. Fresh tears began to well up in her eyes as a wave of dread, guilt and fear washed over her.  
  
Everything in her life had changed that night. It would never be the same again. Ron had sacrificed himself for Draco, but why? Why would he give his life for someone he has always hated? And why did Harry and Hermione be so stupid as to let themselves be taken hostage? Ginny held her head in her hands. Her mind was loaded with questions, but none she could answer. She sat on her bed, arms around her knees in the empty dormitory. Lavender and Parvati were in the hospital wing and Hermione was... well Ginny didn't like to think where she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A long way away, in a place unknown yet to Ginny or even herself and Harry, Hermione was going through a hell of a lot more problems than Ginny could even imagine.  
  
'Get up Mudblood,' someone spat at Hermione, who lay unmoving on the ground.  
  
'I said get up you filthy Mudblood!' The person repeated kicking Hermione painfully in her side. She winced in pain, but the kick was nothing compared to the torture she and Harry had been getting since they arrived here in this.. Mansion.  
  
When they had been apparated from the party, they arrived in a large hall of what looked to be a very large house, or manor. Harry and Hermione were dragged up a flight or two of stairs, led down a few corridors and taken into a rather large room. It was there that they were teased and tortured by innurmerable Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself. Hermione ached all over. It felt as though every part of her had been cut or bruised. If most likely had. When Voldemort had 'finished' with them, they were taken down into a small, damp room under the house. The walls were made of cement, the ground and walls were slightly damp and it was freezing down there. The Death Eaters had thrown down two thin rags, filled with holes, which they used as blankets. Harry had suggested that this was because Voldemort didn't want them dying. yet. Hermione shuddered at the thought. What exactly did Voldemort want with them?  
  
'Crucio!' Hermione screamed out in agony, as a pain like one thousand needles being stuck into you again and again seared throughout her whole body. The Death Eater responsible for the pain laughed cruelly, then lowered his wand.  
  
'Now get up, filth,' the Death Eater repeated once more. Hermione, wanting almost anything not to feel that stabbing pain again, staggered up. Hermione stood up, holding her head high, averted her gaze from those of her captors. Suddenly Hermione received a blow to her stomach, causing her to fall to her knees on the ground. Something hard hit the side of her head with a force, knocking her to the ground. The side of her cheek hit the cold, damp floor, her eyes fluttered shut and she knew no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry too, was going through the same thing as Hermione, but perhaps worse, for his captor was Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry winced in pain as he was thrown into the hard stone wall. Voldemort showed no mercy. This was exactly as he had planned it to be. Voldemort flicked his wand at Harry and he was thrown sideways to the floor. He felt blood trickle from his mouth to the ground, but he did not wipe it away. He staggered up and faced Voldemort, holding the wall for support.  
  
'Why did you not take Ginny as well as Hermione and I? Would not three captives be better than two?' Harry asked. Voldemort laughed.  
  
'Do you not see, Harry, the brilliance in my plan?' Voldemort smiled. 'Surely that Mudblood loving fool Weasley will come after you, because she will feel guilty for leading you to your deaths. But everyone will know what she will try to do. More people will go after her, trying to save her life. But all will die. You see Harry, I have many plans, and if one fails another will take its place. I will eventually be ruler of this Earth and control all who live on it,' Voldemort laughed as he told Harry his plan.  
  
'You will never gain full control over this Earth Voldemort. There will always be people who will set out to destroy you-'  
  
'Ah, but that is where they will fail. It is perilous to even think of challenging me. I always come out in the end Harry,' Voldemort said, turning his back on Harry and began walking to the opposite side of the room.  
  
'You will never win Voldemort. Good will always triumph over evil-'  
  
'Good will never truimph over evil!' Voldemort spat, turning around instantly.  
  
'The good are restricted by certain rules which make them the people they are. They could never kill ruthlessly like the evil, which is their weakness. With these rules Harry, the good will always have certain boundries that they will never cross, certain boundries that the evil don't. They will always in one way or another be restricted. The evil however, have no weaknesses.' Voldemort finished, and turned his back to Harry once more.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He was exausted, thirsty and hungry. They hadn't been fed or given anything to drink. Nor given much chance to rest before the next tourture session. Harry shuddered at the many memories. Many of these memories were just a blur now, though only one day had past since they had be brought to this accursed place. The countless time that both he and Hermione had been struck down by the Cruciatus Curse had begun to drown his memory, washing away any positive thoughts. Harry knew he had to be positive, he knew, that to beat this, he had to think that there were people out there who would come, and save them. But he also knew that that was very unlikely. Most would think them to be dead. Like Ron.  
  
He winced at the thought of his best friend, dead, just like that. Harry had seen Ron leap from where he was standing, infront of Malfoy, scream in agony and then lie still, forever. Harry had screamed at him, yelled and tried to pull him back, but Ron ignored him and leaped as though it was something he must do. But why? Why would Ron save Malfoy? Why did he have to go? Harry felt tears sting his eyes, and didn't notice as they fell down his cheeks. Voldemort turned around.  
  
'Ha! Even you realise defeat when you see it Harry Potter. Even you cannot have blind hope that you will one day be free of this place and me, and continue life in peace. You see that Harry Potter? You are crying. Crying because you know you cannot win. There is no way out.' Harry shuddered, but said nothing. Voldemort continued.  
  
'Now I will give you a choice, though I will get it my way from force or by your own free will. You can either stay here, for as long as I wish it, and be tortured each day, for mine and my Death Eaters pleasure and be put under the Imperius Curse and do as I wish you to do. Or you can join me, on my quest to rid the world of Mudbloods and any one who dare stand in my way. The choice is yours Harry Potter. The choice is yours...' Voldemort said, turning around once more.  
  
'Now could be my chance to attack him. Take him by surprise while his back is turned.....' Harry thought.  
  
'Do not even think of attacking me Harry Potter,' Voldemort said suddenly without turning around. 'This house is full of Death Eaters who will kill you if you manage to get out of here. Trust me, they will not hesitate to kill the famous Harry Potter...' Harry froze. It was as if Voldemort had read his mind. But surely not...  
  
'I have had enough!' Voldemort said, raising his voice slightly. Suddenly the doors burst open and two Death Eaters came inside. The one in front pointed his wand at Harry, yelled 'stupefy' and watched as Harry fell to the ground in an unconcious heap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ginny had finally managed to regain her composure, she had gotten up off her bed at had a long cold shower. She then got dressed, threw on a robe and rushed down into the Common Room. The Common Room was empty. Ginny looked out the window. It was still quite early. 'The others are just be asleep....' Ginny thought hopefully. Ginny tore her eyes away from the emptiness of the Common Room and walked through the portrait hole. The walked slowly down the corridors. When she reached the stairs, she got a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, as if someone was watching her. She span around but no one was there.  
  
'Its just my imagination.....' Ginny told herself, but quickened her pace as she walked down the stairs. As the reached the corridor that the Hospital Wing was on, the stopped again. She was sure she had heard footsteps, but they had stopped when she had stopped. She took one step, and heard a faint one at the same time. Alarmed, Ginny broke into a run, racing to the Hospital Wing. The footsteps grew louder and louder, but Ginny didn't dare turn around.  
  
They didn't seem to be copying hers anymore. It was as though they didn't care about being discovered. Suddenly Ginny felt a hand around her mouth and another around her waist. She gasped and tried to scream, but all that came out was a muffled cry. She kicked as the person lifted her off the ground and dragged her back down the corridor. She hit his arms as hard as she could with her hands, but it was as though he felt no pain.  
  
He continued onwards down the corridor until he reached the door he wanted. He opened it and walked inside, closing the door abruptly behind him. Inside the room the walls were covered in purple curtain, the ground carpeted in purple and cushions, sofas, chairs and everything else in the room was the same colour. Every different imaginable shade of purple filled the room.  
  
Ginny gasped in amazement when she was that the flames in the fire place too were mysteriously purple. Cushions and bean bags were scattered everywhere on the floor. Sofas were placed around the edge of the room, draped in purple material and covered in purple cushions. A large glass table, in the colour purple of course, stood in the middle of the room. On top of that stood a single rose. Mysteriously enough, the rose bud was purple, but the stem was not. The stem was a bright green colour and was covered in dangerous looking thorns. The only different colour to the purple in the room.  
  
Ginny longed to touch it, but was still being held at the door. Then an idea struck Ginny. An idea that she should have thought from the time this person had grabbed her. Ginny bit down as hard as the could on the persons hand. The person shrieked in pain and dropped Ginny from his grip. Ginny quickly pulled away from him and then turned around. She gasped in horror when she saw who it was. Parvati Patil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - I know, I know! Another cliffy! I'm sorry, but it just seemed so fitting. So, what is Parvati doing? Why did she take Ginny to that purple room? All will be revealed when... I next decide to update! Lol. I'll try as soon as I can, I promise! Meanwhile, please review! The buttons just below! Hehehe thanks!  
  
Luv always Emma (aka Remy)  
  
~Marauders Gal~ 


	6. The Purple Room

Party In The Dungeons  
  
Chapter 6 - The Purple Room  
  
Disclaimer - If I owned Harry Potter.. Or any of the other characters in this story, what on earth do you think I would be doing writing on a site made by fans of the story? God... some people!  
  
Oh and by the way, I LUV all you people that reviewed my last chappie... and any before that! Kisses and hugs for all of you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Parvati Patil. The Parvati Ginny had always known. Now standing in front of her, eyes filled with rage, and a sharp knife Ginny had not noticed before, clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
'Parvati?' Ginny choked. How could it be?  
  
'Yes, me, Parvati Patil. The sweet and innocent one. Just remember Ginny. No one suspects the innocent one,' Parvati said evilly, walking closer to Ginny. Ginny backed away slowly until she bumped into the glass table behind her and could move no more. Luckily, Parvati had stopped a few feet in front of her.  
  
'I was the one my master chose to spread news about the party. I was the one who told your Mudblood friend about it, knowing that she would tell you. Why, I even dared Harry to kiss Cho in the library when I saw you spying on them from between the shelves.' Ginny felt her blood boil, but Parvati was talking again so she dared not interupt.  
  
'I watched, hidden in the trees as that fool Draco Malfoy saved you from the depths of the lake. If only he hadnt chased after you, my work would have been done there. You would have been lost, forever in the lake. My master would have been very pleased at that. But he had to act the hero. But I had already made plans to get you Ginny. My master was pleased at how easy things would be for him. The party was such an easy way to lure you into my trap. And you never suspected me. Not one bit. But then when the master decided not to take you, but to take Potter and Granger instead, I got confused. My masters main plan was to kill you Ginny, not them. He needs you dead. But the master let me in on a little secret. The master needs more followers. He has come up with a new plan. A plan so perfect, so brilliant, no one will know until it is too late...' Parvati said, in a voice most unlike her own. She twirled the knife around dangerously in her hand, making Ginny very nervous. At any moment Parvati could throw it, or lunge forward. But she did not.  
  
'Oh, but do not worry. Potter and Granger will return from where the master has taken them. But they will not be as they were. Oh no, never as they were. They will be on our side, my masters side. But no one will know of their new creation. Not one. This new creation is superior. No one will be able to tell the difference between these ones and the real. They have no faults. They are perfect...' Parvati paused before continuing.  
  
'Like me. I am one of them. Lord Voldemort granted me with this special power and told me I can do with it as I wish, but on one condition. I bring you to him.'  
  
Ginny stared at her in disbelief. She could not believe her eyes, her ears. She could not believe that her friend, Parvati, was a servant of Lord Voldemort. It could be true. It just couldn't be.  
  
'You doubt me? You wonder, why would I sell my soul to Lord Voldemort for superior power? Well why not Ginny? Surely even you would like a bit of power! Being able to do almost anything you want, have people listen to you, and obey your every command? How could you not want that?'  
  
'No one will ever obey you! You are pathetic Parvati! Pathet-' Ginny stopped when Parvati slapped her hard across her face, sending her crashing to the ground.  
  
'Pathetic? I am not pathetic! Look at you Weasel! You are on the ground before me! Right where you should be. Right in your place.You are the pathetic one!' Parvati sneered. Ginny stared at the ground touching her face where Parvati had just hit her. She could still not believe Parvati could do this to her. She used the table to help her stand up and then looked at Parvati, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'Why?' Ginny choked, her voice full of fear, anger and sadness. Suddenly Parvati's face changed. Her eyes full of fear, her face twisted in anger. Ginny tried to take a step back but the table was right behind her. Parvati slowly walked closer. One agonizingly slow step after the other, until she finally reached Ginny. She pushed Ginny onto the table and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her face just inches from hers, forcing Ginny to look straight into her cold, dark eyes.  
  
'Why? Beacause of you Ginny. All because of you. It's all your fault. Little Ginny Weasley. So much younger, more immature, stupid little Ginny Weasley, and still he notices you! Still he notices you..' Parvati trailed off shaking her head. Ginny looked at her, confused. Who could she mean? Who was she talking about?  
  
'Oh don't act all innocent with me! You know exactly who I'm talking about! How could you not? The way he looks at you, follows you, talks to you,' Parvati said. She paused for a moment and then let out a small laugh.  
  
'You really don't know do you? You haven't even guessed! How could you not have guessed? I don't believe this! And I thought he was stupid for liking you! How could you not notice?...' Parvati trailed off, shaking her head again. Ginny still stared at her frowning. She really still had no idea of who she was talking about.  
  
'Harry Potter, Ginny. Ever heard of him? Or are you that up yourself that you don't even notice when a guy has a crush on you? Everyone knows about it. Everyone except you! He listens to you, talks to you. He pays attention to you Ginny, attention! He takes one look at me and thinks I'm white trash! He doesn't even notice me! He thinks I'm just some other mindless gossipy bimbo!' Parvati screamed.  
  
'But no. I'm a lot more than a bimbo, right Ginny?' Parvati teased. When Ginny didn't answer Parvati narrowed her eyes. Ginny, too scared that she might infuriate Parvati, quickly nodded her head.  
  
'Now I'm one of Lord Voldemorts greatest followers! I have power now. Power that I can use. People will one day kneel before me, as they do my master! I will be great, powerful!' Parvati laughed. Ginny cringed. Parvati sounded nothing like herself. She sounded evil.  
  
'Don't you get it? She is evil! She isnt your friend. This is another one of Voldemorts mindless followers only interested in power!' Ginny reminded herself silently, shaking in disgust. Parvati had started talking again.  
  
'I went to Lord Voldemort for help in return for my enslavement. He gladly accepted. He said I would be of great use to him. Far much more use then half of his Death Eaters put together. And I was, I am. For I am the one who will bring you to him, as I too, lured Potter and Granger. Your weak pathetic brother gave his life for your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. I'm sure that my master would have loved to torture your brother as he would indeed be doing now to Potter and Granger, but he just had to go and get himself killed for that little brat Draco Malfoy. Why bother? My master wants him dead anyway. And what my master wants, he always gets Ginny. Always gets...'  
  
Ginny's whole body shook with anger, but she dare not say anything. Not with Parvati that close. Not with the knife so close. Suddenly Parvati let go of Ginny's hair and pushed her aside. Ginny landed on the soft carpeted floor soundlessly on her back. Parvati laughed evilly, as she watched Ginny stand up off the floor, glaring at her.  
  
'Oh, you do not like that game? How about a game of Dodge This!' At these last words Parvati threw the knife like a spear towards Ginny. Ginny immediately twisted around and threw herself on the floor, just behind the table. The knife, just missing her by a hair, flew past her and landed on a cushion not too far behind her. Ginny looked at the knife and then at Parvati who did the same thing. Then suddenly both sprung up and leapt for the knife. Ginny was closer and at an advantage, but Parvati was much faster. Parvati suddenly tackled Ginny to the ground, where they landed with a thud. Ginny screamed and kicked but Parvati was too strong for her. Pinning Ginny down with one arm, she sed the other to grab the knife from the cushion just next to her.  
  
'Now I need to get you to my master... Alive. But my master did not say how alive you must be. Hopefully he will be pleased by my work...' Ginny stared at Parvati. What was she talking about. What work?  
  
'It seems as though you did not like that game either. How do you like this one?' Parvati sneered as she plunged the knife deep into Ginny's stomach. Ginny gasped in pain. It was a pain so bad, a pain she had never felt before. It was as though a thousand bees were stinging her all in the one place at once. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a piteous moan. Parvati smirked in satisfaction. Suddenly the door burst open. Parvati's face changed immediately. Draco Malfoy stood at the door, wide- eyed and shocked.  
  
'Oh Draco!' Parvati cried standing up and throwing herself into his arms, fake tears pouring down the sides of her face.  
  
'Oh Draco please help! I couldn't stop her! I tried, but she just wouldn't listen to me! She was yelling and screaming at me, saying that it should have been you that died, not Ron! Then she...' Parvati trailed off and let out a huge fake sob. Ginny, watching all this from where she lay on the ground, felt tears sting her eyes. She coughed and touched the knife protruding from her chest. Wincing in pain, she withdrew her hand immediately. Blood flowed from the wound in her stomach and fell into a pool all around her.  
  
'Draco...' Ginny choked, her voice breaking. She put a hand to her throat. Draco pushed Parvati off him and collapsed down beside Ginny, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
'Ginny why?' Draco choked. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She gripped Draco's hand tightly, her eyes wide and alert as though she was trying to tell him something with her eyes. She looked at the knife and then at Parvati then back at Draco. Parvati had began to walk to the door.  
  
'Parvati!' Draco said just as Parvati put her hand on the door handle. Parvati froze, and did not turn around.  
  
'Get Madam Pomfrey! And hurry! Ginny is dying!' Draco yelled.  
  
'No, Draco your faster. Why don't you get her? I'll stay her with Ginny. I'll make sure she's alright.' Draco looked at her, his eyes filled with doubt. Behind him, Parvati saw Ginny's eyes fill with fear, her face twisted into a look of pure terror.  
  
'Draco come on! Your playing with her life here! These are precious seconds your wasting!' Parvati cried, covering her face with her hands.  
  
'No, I cant leave her Parvati! Please, just get Madam Pomfrey! Please!' Draco cried.  
  
'Fine! I'll be back as soon as I can!' Parvati said, running out the door and slamming it behind her. Draco looked back down at Ginny.  
  
'Ginny, why did you do this to yourself? Why?' Draco cried, tears spilling on to his cheeks. Ginny looked up at him. Pain struck her heart. If she didn't tell him now, she may die and he will never know. But she was in pain, so much pain..  
  
'D-Draco... I-It was... P-Par-Parvati...' Ginny choked. Draco stared at her in horror. Her throat burned at every word she said. But she had to tell him. At all costs, she had to let him know. She could not let Parvati get away with this.  
  
'S-She serves th-the D-Dark Lord. She s-set everything up... She said... s- she said th-that H-Harry and H-Hermione w-would some back... b-but as n-new creations...' Ginny trailed off, choking back tears that threatened to spill. The pain was so intense but she had to tell him. He had to know of the evil being Parvati had become.  
  
'Draco... y-you must st-stop her, at all c-costs! Sh-she will tr-try and g- get you too. V-Voldemort w-wants y-you dead...'  
  
The pain in her stomach was leaving her now. It became numb. Her vision blurred, and she could not make out the words Draco was yelling at her. It becamse hard to breathe. Small and short breaths were all that she could take at any one time. The flow of blood became less and the pool of it around her ceased to spread. She looked up, through blurred eyes at Draco. She raised her hand and lightly touched his cheek.  
  
'I love you...' Ginny whispered, before her head fell to one side and her eyes fluttered closed. The faint rise and fall of her chest was no more. Draco stared at her lifeless body in horror. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. He put his head to her chest, but felt no pulse, no heartbeat.  
  
'Ginny?' Draco said softly. There was no reply.  
  
'Ginny please, wake up! Wake up! You've got to wake up, you've just got to!' Draco said, tears pouring down the side of his face. He shook Ginny's body, but she still did not respond.  
  
'Give it up Draco, she's dead,' Came the little voice in the back of his head.  
  
'No, she's not dead! She can't be dead!' Draco yelled outloud. His head was spinning. He could not think straight.  
  
Frantically he scooped her up in his arms and stood up. He then ran to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of floo powder in a pot on the mantle piece. He stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder at his feet and yelled 'St Mungo's'. He began spinning round and round very fast, and his elbows kept knocking into the walls. He tucked them in and held Ginny closer to him. She was going to be okay, he just knew it. She had to be okay. How could she be dead? She couldn't be dead! Not after everything they'd been through.  
  
Then suddenly it stopped. He stumbled out of the fire place at St Mungo's reception area. Suprisingly enough, doctors were already there waiting for them, wearing robes of gleaming white. A stretcher had been levitated between them. They rushed over to Draco and took Ginny from his arms and layed her down on the stretcher. Then, all but one, a witch, raced through two big double doors to Draco's left. The woman that remained took Draco by the arm and led him into another room.  
  
The woman spoke to Draco but he heard no word of it. He sat down in a comfy chair and stared into space, deep in thought, his eyes filled with tears as he thought about Ginny.  
  
Ginny could not be dead. Not after Harry and Hermione had giving themselves up for her. Not after all these sacrifices. No, she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be! I'm not going to believe it, I don't believe it!' Draco's head ached with all the thoughts stacked into his head.  
  
He looked up at the witch who had brought him to this room. He saw her face, kind and sympathetic. She looked worried. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't make out the words. She leant closer to him and shook his shoulders, but everything was just a blur to him. His vision clouded. He couldn't see, or hear. He could barely think. All he could think about was Ginny. Questions, unknown answers, everything about her filled his mind.  
  
Why had Parvati done that? How could she do it? Why Ginny? Was she going to be ok? Was she dea...'  
  
Slowly he slipped off the chair and the ground came rushing up to meet him. Then he knew no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The second Parvati had closed the door she smiled and leant against it. This was going to be easier than she thought.  
  
'Now that little brat Draco Malfoy will watch her die in his arms, thinking she killed herself and she wont be able to tell him otherwise. Oh my master is going to be thrilled!' Parvati thought, smiling. She then walked slowly down the corridor. She had a lot of time. Draco would think she would be going to get Madam Pomfrey... but no. She wasn't going to get Madam Pomfrey. Her plans were a lot bigger than fetching the school nurse. She turned a corner amd walked straight into something, or rather someone. She stumbled backwards. Looking up, she saw that it was Professor Dumbledore. Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back, a look of horror on her face.  
  
'Why Miss Patil! Fancy seeing you out here so early in the morning! What on earth are you doing roaming around the corridors at this early hour?''Professor Dumbledore asked, an amused expression on his face.  
  
'Oh... D-Dumbledore... I-I was just... I was just... I-I gotta go!' Parvati stammered, and ran off in the opposite direction. Dumblefore stared at her retreating back. Something was not right with her.  
  
'That was close! Dumbledore of all people to run into after killing one of his students! He could have been the one to ruin it all. He cannot find out about this. And if he does..... then I will be long gone. Oh well, no matter. Now I must get back to my master..... but how? Where did he say to go?' Parvati thought, running down another corridor.  
  
'Master said it was down here somewhere..... but where?' Parvati thought, becoming frustrated at her lack of memory. She walked up and down the corridor around three times before she remembered.  
  
'Aha that's it!' Parvati said outloud, finally remembering where she was meant to be. She walked over to one of the doors to her left and opened it. She stood at the doorway frowning. This room was not the one she had intended on being in. It was the purple room. It was exactly the same as the one she was in before... the one where she had killed...  
  
'No, it couldn't be. Neither Ginny or Draco are in here..' Parvati froze.  
  
Her eyes that were just a few seconds ago searching the room, were now fixed on a spot on the ground. A spot in the ground covered with blood. Fresh blood. Parvati let out a strangled cry. This was the room where she was just before! It was the one where she had killed Ginny. But Ginny was no where to be seen, and neither was Draco for that matter. But it was indeed that room.  
  
She had to find them! If they had gotten away, if Ginny told him, then everyone would know what she had done.... her cover would be blown. No, she couldn't let that happened! She had to find them!  
  
She began frantically searching the room. She threw her wand carelessly on one of the chairs surrounding the table in the middle of the room. She threw the cushions over her head, searching for Draco and Ginny. She ripped the curtains off the walls, and looked under the sofa. She ran over to the purple table and over turned it. It hit the ground and shattered.  
  
The purple rose, however, hung in mid-air. Parvati stopped and looked up at it. It was just floating there. How? Parvati reached up to touch it. Her finger touched one of the thorns and immediately withdrew her hand when she felt a stinging pain. She looked at her finger. It was cut open but not bleeding. Purple liquid was flowing from the rose bud and being sucked into her finger. Parvati gasped in pain and stared at her finger in horror. A weird sensation went up and down her body as the liquid spread like poison. She let out a scream, but no one was there to hear it. She couldn't breathe. She coughed and choked. She landed on her knees, holding her throat, trying to breathe, but nothing would come out. She kicked out, waving her arms about frantically. She knocked her wand off the chair beside the table. She was dead before it hit the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Now wasn't that an interesting chappie? Now its starting to get evil! Sorry for all of you that like Ron, or Parvati for that matter. Oh and for any of you that don't like Harry and Hermione, sorry that I didn't write anything more about them being tortured in this chappie! (Yes I know I'm horrible!) lol. I am so proud of miself!!! I updated again in a few days!!! Oh I am so good! Lol. Ok enough of the bragging. Cuz it's the holidays now, I'll probably be updating at least every week, seeming as though I'm not going away. Well I'm going away for like five days to Philip Island (Australia) for New Year, but I'll write on paper and submit when I can! Cant expect much better than that can you?  
  
Well I wont write an individual message to each of my reviewers anymore because it takes ages, and I'm sure you'd like more to read the stoy than to read messages to people you don't know right? Plus, wasn't there something saying somewhere that your not allowed to do that anymore? Well I'll just say thanks to you all!  
  
Oh just to one of my reviewers. One of yaz said something about it supposed to be six feet under, not ten. I am fuly aware of that fact, and I have two reasons for changing it. One, it's the wizard world, so most sayings and quotes are slightly different, and two, I was trying to emphasize the point of how pissed she was. Lol, oh well. I guess I'm just weird! Lol. Well thanks for reading, and reviewing anyway!  
  
YAY I GOT 50 REVIEWS!!! Special thanks to my 50th reviewer Ginny234448. Thanks also, for reviewing most of mi chappies!!! I luv ya!!! (lol) And I'm glad ya like mi story!  
  
Luv always and foreva Emma  
  
~Marauders Gal~  
  
P.S~ Oh and PLEASE!!! If ANY of you have any ideas for this story, the next chapter, the ending, ANYTHING, please email me at sexy_kitten_05@hotmail.com and tell me them!!! I could do without them, but with them I could probably do a lot more. Thanks! 


	7. St Mungo's and the Truth

Party In The Dungeons  
  
Chapter 7 - St Mungo's and the Truth  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything in this story except the plot :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Harry were laying face down on the murky, dungeon floor. Their bodies ached, they were exausted, and at the moment, unconcious. Thin, moth eaten blankets covered them, but did not keep them from shivering in their sleep. The basement was cold and dark, for there were no widows. Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open. The windowless dungeon was dark, but his eyes quickly adjusted to it. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, using his elbows as support, but quickly collapsed again. Harry let out a groan. He had never before felt so weak, so helpless. Voldemort now had him where Harry could not be saved. As he had had to do all the other times before when he faced Voldemort, he would have to save himself. But what were the chances that he was going to get out, when this place was filled with Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort himself? Harry had been lucky to get out alive all the other times, but even he knew there would be no good for him at the end of this. He would most likely spend the rest of his life here, however long that may be. He was like a puppet, and Voldemort was pulling his strings. He could not escape. And it was only so long until Voldemort decided to end this all for him..  
  
Harry groaned once more, as he rolled over and turned his head towards Hermione. She was still unconcious. Her hair was sprawled all over her head, and covered parts of her face. Her skirt and top that she had worn to the party, was ripped and torn in serveral different places, as was Harry's own clothes. Slowly Hermione's hand moved, and her eyes flickered open. She looked up at Harry and smiled weakly. Harry smiled back, wincing in pain as he did so. Suddenly they heard footsteps down the corridor. They stopped right outside the dungeon. Harry braced himself for the worst and felt Hermione tense up beside him. But the people on the otherside of the door didn't come in. They seemed to be discussing something, talking in soft, hushed voices as if they werent supposed to be talking about what they were discussing. Harry concentrated his hardest on trying to catch the words they were saying.  
  
'She's dead. Touched the thorn on that purple rose. Lord Voldemort said she died instantly,' one of the voices said.  
  
'Dead? Who's dead?' Another voice said.  
  
'Patil,' said the first voice.  
  
'Patil? Parvati Patil? The new Death Eater?' Harry and Hermione exchange looks of horror.  
  
'What!?' Harry mouthed silently to Hermione. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and put a finger to her lips signaling for Harry to be quite, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
'The one and only. Lord Voldemort is very displeased. He told her to be careful in the Purple Room. Lots of dangers in there-'  
  
'I know about the purple room!' The second voice snapped impatiantly. 'What happened with Malfoy and Weasley?' Harry felt Hermione tense up beside him. He, too, lay stiffly. Both were not sure what to think.  
  
'Well Voldemort said they floo'd St Mungo's from the Purple Room... but they can't of. You cant escape the Purple Room unless you're a Death Eater. Or if its at the exact right time... but they wouldn't have known about all that!' The other replied.  
  
'So... say they werent Death Eaters... and it wasn't the right time.. What would happen to them then?' The other person asked, curiousity and suspicion in his voice.  
  
'Well, I don't know much, but I remember Lord Voldemort saying "One who passes through the Purple Room at the wrong time, will be trapped between worlds. Between the past, present and future. A place of the unknown."' The Death Eater answered.  
  
'Can they get out if they get trapped in this "Place of the unknown"?" The other Death Eater asked.  
  
'With a price. But I doubt either of them would like to pay it,' the other said grimly, as though he too was not too thrilled with this price.  
  
'Well whats this price?' The Death Eater asked dramatically.  
  
'One would have to sell their soul to the ruler of this land. He's unknown,' the Death Eater added quickly before his companion could ask. 'Their soul would forever be enslaved in the land of nowhere and everywhere. The past and the present. The good and the bad. Its worse than any death,' the other Death Eater said gloomily.  
  
'Well if they are stuck there then they deserve it! Especially that Malfoy. He should know better than to defy Lord Voldemort. The only other person who deserves it more is Potter. But I guess Lord Voldemort will have fun torturing him for as long as he see's fit.' Harry and Hermione jumped when the door suddenly burst open, and the two Death Eaters that Harry and Hermione had heard talking emerged. They both had their masks on so they werent too sure of what they looked like. Harry and Hermione just stared at them, eyes wide with shock.  
  
'Oooh, it looks like Potter and the Mudblood heard our little conversation! No matter,' said one of the Death Eaters, walking down the stone steps into the dungeon, followed closely by the other Death Eater. Hermione looked up at the Death Eater defiantly.  
  
'What happened to Parvati?' Hermione asked, her whole body shaking in fear and anger.  
  
'She died. Pathetic little brat she was. Never did anything right. Always knew she would be no good when she became a Death Eater,' one of the Death Eaters laughed.  
  
'No, that's not true! Parvati cant be a Death Eater! She - she.. she just cant!' Hermione exclaimed. She felt tears sting her eyes, overcome with all this news.  
  
'She was a Death Eater!' The Death Eater hissed. 'Don't speak of what you don't know you stupid Mudblood!' Hermione let out a sob as tears leaked down her cheeks. She dropped her gaze quickly to the floor, but made no move to wipe the tears.  
  
'Aww, isnt that cute! She's crying!' The Death Eater teased, roaring with laughter. Suddenly the other Death Eater elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
'Come on, enough playing around. We need to take them to Lord Voldemort,' he said, walking down the last few steps, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her to her feet. Hermione screamed at him, and tried to pull away, her arms flailing everywhere.  
  
'Let go of me! Get off!' Hermione screamed over and over at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to get out of his death grip. The Death Eater holding her slapped her hard across her face. She stopped struggling immediately. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
'Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You can either come quietly, or I'll force you to. Your choice. Decide now,' he told her threateningly. She pulled her face away from him and looked down at the floor in defeat. There was no use in trying to struggle or resist. There were around fifty Death Eaters in this building, plus Lord Voldemort himself, and probably more close by. There would be no way of getting out, and if there were, it would be easy to find them when they were weak and exausted. Though defeat was hard to accept, Hermione knew that's all that lay on this path. The Death Eater laughed, and Hermione could imagine him smirking underneath that ugly mask. She looked briefly over at Harry, who looked at her sympathetically. Suddenly, the Death Eaters roughly grabbed them.  
  
'Enough talking. Time to go!' The Death Eater said, dragging Hermione up the stairs, the other Death Eater following closely behind with Harry. The Death Eaters turned at the corner, went down strange corridors and a staircase or two. Harry and Hermione tried to keep track of which way they were going, but it was too hard to remember. The Death Eaters seemed to know where they were going and Harry and Hermione had no choice go along quietly. Suddenly the Death Eater holding Hermione turned right down into another corridor and into one of the rooms in the middle, but the one with Harry kept walking straight ahead. For a moment there, Harry and Hermione both tried to get away, but stopped quickly after realising it was close to impossible. Hermione shot Harry one last look of fear before the door slammed behind her. Harry's concern for her grew with each step up the corridor he took. But little did he know the terrors that awaited him a little further up the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~'You are weak, pathetic. You don't deserve to keep the name Malfoy!' Draco groaned softly and rolled over in his sleep.  
  
'Avada Kedavra!' Voldemort screamed, as a green light flew out of the end of his wand, heading towards Draco. A shape suddenly darted across infront of him and he was pushed to the floor. Looking up at the shape he saw the familiar face of Ronald Weasley, dead. His face had gone all pale, his eyes were open in terror and his mouth was twisted in horror. Suddenly Ron blinked a few times and moved his head on a tilt.  
  
'You killed me,' Ron said in a drawling voice quite unlike his own, pointing lazily at Draco. Draco pushed himself away from Ron, backing away as fast as he could. Suddenly he bumped into something behind him. He looked up. It was Hermione. She had the same pale face as Ron.  
  
'You killed me,' Hermione said in an echo of Ron's, in the same drawling voice. Draco looked up at her in terror and backed away in the other direction, bumping into something else. Harry.  
  
'You killed me,' Harry repeated. Suddenly the whole room echoed with the same words over and over again. It was as though a hundred people were in the room, chanting the words together. Draco got to his feet, but in every direction there was someone else, with a pale face. All of them looked like zombies. They formed a large circle around him. Draco span around, staring at all the people who were suddenly in the room. He felt an over powering dizziness take over him. He fell to his knees. The people came closer and closer. He then fell on his stomach, unable to keep himself up anymore. Suddenly the group of people closed in on him and they went silent. He looked up weakly at the closest person. It was Ginny. She glared down at him.  
  
'You killed me,' Ginny said frostily, pressing her cold hand on Draco's chest...~  
  
Draco gasped in pain and clutched at his chest, sitting up suddenly. Freezing cold pain shot up through his whole body. The doctor who had tried to question him before was suddenly at his side, shaking him.  
  
'Draco, Draco!' She repeated over and over. Draco looked at her. Her face was filled with concern. Draco frowned at her, still clutching his chest. Who was she? What was she doing?  
  
'Draco, you are at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. My name is Dr. Isabella Honey. You came here last night with Ginny Weasley. Can you remember all this?' Isabella asked him in a calm and relaxed voice. Draco looked at her with unblinking eyes for a few moments before replying.  
  
'Yes,' Draco answered dully. All the images and memories of what happened last night rushed back to him. Suddenly a weird feeling hit his chest and he found himself asking the question he had been longing to know since he got there.  
  
'Is Ginny alright?' Draco asked quickly. Dr. Honey looked down at the ground, before looking up again at Draco.  
  
'She has had serveral types of operations and went through them alright, but has yet to regain consciousness,' Dr. Honey replied gloomily.  
  
'Is she going to be okay?' Draco asked hastily.  
  
'Its difficult to say at the moment.. As soon as I get any more news about her, I'll tell you. For now, just rest,' she said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down, ' You've been through a lot. It's a miracle you got her here. If you hadn't, who knows what may have happened to her..' Dr. Honey trailed off, as she walked out of the door of the room Draco was in. Draco had barely acknowledged the room when he had first woken up, but now that he had, he found it quite interesting.  
  
Pictures of dragons flying through clear blue skies over vast mountain rangers and oceans were painted on the walls. The roof was painted as a beautiful sunset, starting with the vibrant yellow sun, to the oranges, reds, and eventually, black velvetly sky, dotted with silvery stars. Draco found himself staring at these moving pictures for quite some time, and felt a sudden sense of comfort, and reassurance wash over him. Just by looking at these pictures, he knew Ginny was going to be alright.  
  
When he finally tore his eyes away from the ceiling, he gazed around the rest of the room. There were no other beds or people in the room. There was a large mirror on one wall, bordered with pictures of kind-looking witches and wizards, who smiled at him reassuringly. The carpet was a light shade of blue that reminded Draco of cloudless skies, much alike those on the walls. As he swung his legs over the bed and put one foot on the floor; the soft, fluffiness of the carpet was quite soothing. He almost felt as if he wanted to drift back into a dreamless sleep..  
  
Draco shook his head. It must be, thought Draco, an enchantment of some sort to make him feel like this. Clearing his head of all thoughts, he placed his other foot on the floor, and stood up rather shakily. He felt somewhat lightheaded, and had to grip onto the side of his bed, otherwise he was sure he would fall over. He shook his head once more, and cleared his head of all thoughts, before releasing his grip from the bed and walking over to the door. With one sidewards glance back at the room, Draco grabbed the doorhandle and pushed. Immediately the soothing, calm feeling he had felt from the room vanished and he was left with one of dread. He closed the door quietly behind him and wandered down the suprisingly empty corridor. Draco could hear muffled voices somewhere ahead of him, so he continued quickly down the corridor.  
  
He wanted to meet some kind of doctor who could tell him what was happening with Ginny. Even is he could find Dr. Honey, he could ask her some more questions about the surgery and see if she had found anything more out.  
  
'Why didn't I ask her before?' Draco thought exasperatedly. This thought made him quicken his pace. He turned down another corridor, where voices and other noises were much clearer, and he found himself standing at a reception-like desk. A young witch in around her twenties, wearing black rimmed glasses and her hair pulled up on her head in a tight bun was sitting behind it, chewing on the end of a pencil going through some notes. She looked up as Draco approached her.  
  
'Hello! How may I help you?' She asked cheerfully. Draco glanced down at the name tag pinned to her jacket. "Maree Heart" it had printed on it.  
  
'I was wondering if you could tell me anything about a patient here,' Draco said quickly, looking up again, hoping not to sound too much like he was nosing around. The woman smiled up at him.  
  
'Sure! Whats the patients name?' She asked, her perfect teeth gleaming in the light as she smiled.  
  
'Ah - Ginny Weasley,' Draco answered. The witch smiled at him again, spun around on her chair and flicked her wand at a large rack of shelves. A fat folder came zooming out and landed neatly on the desk in front of her.  
  
'Warden.. Wallus.. Aha! Here we go, Weasley!' She said, flicking through the files.  
  
'Wow, theres a few of them! Arthur.. Bill.. Charlie.. Fred.. George.. Molly..' Draco began to get a little nervous as they had not yet said Ginny's name, 'Percy.. Ron.. Virginia-'  
  
'That's it! Virginia Weasley!' Draco said suddenly, jumping slightly with relief. The witch once again smiled at him and took out Ginny's file from the thick folder, and slammed it shut. She then opened Ginny's file, which looked quite new, and started reading the notes inside it. Her face remained epressionless as she read the first few lines, but as she read down further she began to look a little grim. Suddenly she closed it shut and looked up at Draco who was wringing his hands anxiously. The cheery smile that was usually on her face had disappeared and she looked very stern, and reminded Draco a lot of McGonagall.  
  
'Miss Virginia Weasley is not allowed allowed any visitors and news about her is strictly confidential,' the receptionist said, suddenly changing from cheery to professional in a matter of seconds. Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
'But - But I brought her here! No one else knows she even here!' Draco exclaimed.  
  
'Immediate family members only. Are you even related to Miss Weasley at all?' She asked, as her eyes flicked upwards to look at his hair, obviously comparing blonde to red. Draco opened his mouth to say that he probably was, in some way or another as most Pure Blooded families were these days, related to Ginny in some distant way but stopped as an older witch with a white lab coat on walked in through the double doors behind the desk with a frown on her face.  
  
'Is there a problem here?' She asked in a professional voice. Suddenly both Draco and the recepionist began talking at once.  
  
'I was just looking for-'  
  
'He barged in here demanding-'  
  
'I did not demand! I just asked if I could-'  
  
'ENOUGH!' Draco and the receptionist both turned and looked at the older woman guiltily and stopped talking at once.  
  
'Now one at a time! Before I throw you out,' she said looking at Draco, 'and sack you!' she said, moving her gaze to the younger woman.  
  
'Yes mam,' the receptionist said, looking downcast.  
  
'Last night I brought in a patient, Gin - Virginia Weasley, and I wanted to know how she was, she,' ' Draco said pointing roughly in the receptionists direction, 'wouldn't tell me anything.' The younger woman shot Draco a dirty look and began to look very snobbish. Draco ignored her and looked up at the other woman instead, hoping she could tell him how Ginny was.  
  
'Ah, Miss Weasley. Yes, you must be Mister Malfoy.' Draco nodded his head uneasily. This woman was giving him the creeps.  
  
'Yes, yes,' she said, looking him up and down. Finally she stopped and looked as though she was sure that is was him, and then added, 'Follow me,' before turning around and walking back through the double doors behind her. Draco hesitated momentarily before walking around the desk and through the double doors after her. Draco had to run to catch up to her. The long hallway had doors all the way down it, and at the end of the hallway was another double door. The woman stopped abruptly at one of the doors and Draco almost ran into the back on her. She grabbed the key that hung on a chain around her neck, put it in the keyhole and turned. The room behind the door was small and had a small desk crammed into it and a couple of chairs. The woman motioned for Draco to go inside, then closed the door behind them. The walls were plain white and very boring. Draco sat down slowly on one of the chairs and turned to face the woman. But before he could say anything, she spoke.  
  
'Draco Malfoy?' She asked. Draco nodded.  
  
'Hi, I'm Dr. Amelia Sweet-' What is it with all these doctors names? Draco thought, '- And I'm the doctor in charge of Miss Virginia Weasley. You brought her in last night at approximately-' The doctor paused, looking down at her notes, '- five tweny three this morning.'  
  
'Whats wrong with Ginny?' Draco asked immediately. The woman sighed.  
  
'Well that stab wound on her chest punctured her right lung and she's having a bit of trouble breathing. The doctors have done what they can to repair it and it should be as good as new, if not better, in a few days-' Draco's spirits lightened slightly,' -But she lost a lot of blood and has yet to regain conciousness. We cant do anything more to help her now until she wakes up,' the doctor said.  
  
'Can I-'  
  
'No. Sorry Draco but I just cant allow any visitors.' Draco felt the pit of dread in his stomach grow deeper and he wasn't sure whether he really had wanted to know the detail of what happened to Ginny; it made everything seem a hundred times worse. What he really wanted to do was go and see her, but he wasn't even allowed to do that. Draco said nothing as the doctor stood up and opened the door, beckoning him to leave. He stood up wordlessly and left the room staring at his feet as he walked back down the corridor and back through the double doors into reception. The receptionist glared at him as he walked past but Draco ignored her and kept walking. Draco didn't know where he was going or how long he had been walking for. All he knew was that Ginny was hurt and he could do absolutely nothing but wait. Suddenly he found himself facing a door. The plaque on the wall above it said "Room 13". Without even thinking Draco grabbed the handle and pushed open the door. There was only one bed in the room occupied with a very small, fiery haired person.  
  
'Ginny!' Draco murmered under his breath, as he walked slowly forward towards the sleeping figure. Her face was unusually pale, making her freckles more distinct than usual. He flaming red hair was messy and all over the place. She was dressed in a white hospital gown and Draco could distinctively see the bandages over the wound on her chest; blood was seeping through it, leaving patches of red on her gown. Draco let out a soft moan and sank down into the chair beside her clasping her hands. Her hands were suprisingly cold and clammy, but Draco clutched onto them nevertheless. He began silently praying that Ginny was going to be alright. She couldn't possibly die, she was going to be alright. She was going to be alright...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every step Harry took closer towards the room he was to be taken to, the feeling of dread in his stomach seemed to double. He wondered what was going to happen to Hermione, or what may be happening to her at this very moment. He also wondered what was going to happen to himself. Finally the Death Eater stopped in front of a door. He grabbed the brass knocker and rapped on the door.  
  
There was a momentary pause that to Harry felt like an eternity before a cold and eerie voice hissed, 'Enter.' Harry felt chills run up and down his spine. The Death Eater pushed the door open and dragged Harry inside. Voldemort was standing in the centre of the room with his back to them as the walked in. Slowly he turned to face them. Harry felt a sudden surge of pain from his scar so intense he was sure his head was about to explode. He tried as hard as he could to hide the pain, but it was slowly becoming more and more painful it was almost impossible. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping that if he didn't look at Voldemort the pain would subside. But if anything, the pain increased. He heard the voices of Voldemort and the Death Eater, but they were so muffled now by the pain searing through his head.  
  
'Now Harry-' Harry heard a door slam in the distance, '-It has come to my attention that you have - ah, overheard a little conversation two of my Death Eaters were having.' Harry felt a sharp pain in his knees and suddenly found himself on the ground with no memory of how he got there. His scar felt as though it was on fire, surging white hot pain through his whole body.  
  
'So I am quite certain that you will want to know what has happened to your little friends,' sneered Voldemort, as Harry felt a particulary painful surge of white hot pain from his scar again and he almost cried out in pain.  
  
'Well Potter, Parvati Patil. She was your date at the Yule Ball in your forth year wasn't she?' Voldemort asked Harry, but Harry was in too much pain to reply, so Voldemort continued.  
  
'Yes, yes, she was working for me at the time. I hoped she would get you to like her, but you were too thick to notice her, and were running after that Chang instead. I was going to have Patil kill her, but it wasn't necessary. It would only raise suspicion. So I waited. I waited until the final round in the Triwizard Tournament. The second you arrived by portkey to my fathers grave, I had you. You werent going to get away that time, I had thought. But I was wrong Potter, and you managed once again to get away. So once more I was forced to wait. Then, at the Ministry, I was sure that the prophecy would show me how to destroy you at last! But you smashed it! And yet again I had to wait. But it was well worth it Potter. Theres no way you can get away now. No one knows you're here. There's no Albus Dumbledore to save you. No portkey to transport you back. No one on you side here except that Mudblood Granger, and that's nothing to get your hopes up about. Death Eaters roam the place, I'm in control Potter, theres no way you can escape,' Voldemort said. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been before for Harry, but he still couldn't bare to look up at Voldemort. The cool stone floor pressed against his cheek and he could feel blood in his mouth.  
  
'Well, there is one way,' Voldemort said. Harry managed to raise his head off the ground slightly, to look up at Voldemort. There's a way out? Harry thought hopefully.  
  
'Yes Potter, theres a way out. Join me Harry. Together we will be unbeatable. Everyone in the Wizarding World - and the Muggle World - will be afraid of us. We could have total control!' Voldemort said. It wasn't the first time Harry had the feeling Voldemort could read his thoughts. He looked up at him in horror and disgust.  
  
'Never,' Harry breathed. Voldemort frowned and Harry felt a sharp pain in his head.  
  
'Oh well. No matter. There are other ways of making people do what you want them to...' Voldemort smirked. Harry gulped. He didn't like the sound of this at all.  
  
'Imperio..'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heyaz again! Yes finally I have finished my 7th chappie! Sorry it took so long, I kept getting stuck! Well I hope it was worth the wait! Please review! :D:D:D  
  
And thanks for everyone who review my last chappie! Mwa! :P:P:P  
  
~Marauders Gal~ 


	8. The Imperius Curse and Surprises

Party In The Dungeons  
  
Chapter 8 – The Imperius Curse and Suprises  
  
Disclaimer – Lol the reason for this thing is for me to tell you that I DON'T own these characters, right? Well dis site dusnt have a part for original stories right? So why do we always write this here?!? Lol, wellz I'm still gonna keep doing it.... For no other reason but that, well, I dunno...... :S  
  
A/N – Oh and to one of mi reviewers who was saying something about Ginny's red hair being her trademark. Don't worry, she's either going to change it back soon or it will fade away. Hehehe! It was only temporary! :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The second Voldemort had said the incantation the door burst open, sending his spell straight over Harry's shoulder. Voldemort's eyes filled with rage and he span around towards the door. Harry's mouth opened wide in shock. Hermione stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, wand in her hand, pointed straight at Voldemort. She had a small cut on her cheek and her clothes were slightly more torn and dirty than they were before, and she was panting. Voldemort at first seemed a little shocked, but suddenly laughed.  
  
"Ah Mudblood! Tell us, how did you manage to escape my Death Eaters?" Voldemort asked, looking slightly amused. Hermione lowered her wand slightly for a moment, but quickly snapped it back up, unnerved. She looked extremely nervous but determined all the same. Harry wanted to scream out to her, to tell her that she should turn around and run, but he didn't dare. The situation was too awkward and he was still trying to come to terms with what was actually happening.  
  
"A few hexes...... a jinx...... and a really good example of a Wingardium Leviosa curse," Hermione panted between breaths, wand still raised. 'No, Hermione go back! Run!' Harry thought over and over again, hoping Hermione would just get out. But she didn't move.  
  
"Hmm...... well remind me to punish them later. But then again, will you be able to?" Voldemort asked Hermione, sneering in a way that showed her he knew something she did not. Hermione opened her mouth to speak. But Harry could no longer take this. Hermione had managed to escape two Death Eaters by herself. She did not deserve to die now.  
  
"No Hermione! Run! Get out of here! Go-"  
  
"Silencio!" Voldemort cried, spinning around and sending the curse at Harry. Harry was knocked to the ground. His mouth opened and closed over and over, but not a sound came out. His eyes were opened wide in alarm, as he still tried to tell Hermione to leave. Voldemort turned back around to face Hermione, who looked distressed. But she strongly continued on shakily as though nothing had happened.  
  
"W-What do you m-mean?" Hermione asked, her voice quavering with every word. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"What I mean, Mudblood, is that very soon, you might not even be able to control what you say or do," Voldemort sneered, his eyes gleaming with pleasure. Hermione took a small step back just as Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
"Imperio," Voldemort exclaimed as a flash of light flew out of his wand towards Hermione's trembling figure. Hermione threw herself backwards, but found herself pressed up against the wall. The curse hit her straight in the chest. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she looked as though she were about to collapse. She swayed on the spot for a moment, before standing up straight, looking at Voldemort almost expectantly. Harry's mouth was now moving so fast it was almost a blur, but still not a sound came out. He scrambled to his feet, but Voldemort send another curse at him and he was sent flying back to the cold ground.  
  
"Imperio," Voldemort repeated, this time pointing his wand at Harry, who lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
His eyes, just as Hermione's had, rolled to the back of his head, giving the impression that he had just fainted. Then very suddenly he rose from the ground, looking at Voldemort with the same expression as Hermione. Both stood unmoving, barely breathing, waiting.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," Voldemort said, beckoning them forward. They obediently walked towards Voldemort, stopping a few feet in front of him, never dropping his gaze.  
  
"I have something I want you to do for me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat unmoving in the chair by Ginny's hospital wing, her cold, clammy hand still clasped in his. His eyes were wet with tears, but they did not fall. He watched, through blurred eyes, her still, helpless figure, as she lay unconcious on the bed. The slight rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that made Draco sure she wasn't dead. His eyes trailed from her small feet, up her goosebump-covered legs, and stopped on her arm when something caught his eye. It was a faint blackish mark, barely distinguishable, but Draco knew it well. It was the same mark his father had, the same mark that his father wanted him, too, to have; the Dark Mark. Draco's eyes widened and he leaned closer to inspect the mark.  
  
"It can't be," Draco muttered incredulously under his breath. He rubbed it with his fingers, trying to make the mark fade, hoping that it was just a smudge. But it didn't wipe away. He looked up at Ginny's kind, peaceful face.  
  
"It can't be, there has to be a mistake. She can't be a - a Death Eater," Draco thought, frantically rubbing at the mark, willing it to just wipe away. But still it didn't go away. It didn't fade. It didn't rub off. It still stayed just as it was. He looked up at Ginny again, his eyes full of disbelief. He stumbled back in shock, and dropped Ginny's arm when he saw that Ginny's eyes were open. He knocked over the chair in the process and it clattered to the floor. Ginny looked down at her arm in horror and then back at Draco. She tried to sit up, but winced in pain when doing so.  
  
"Please, Draco," Ginny choked out, "you've got to understand-"  
  
"U-Understand? Understand what?" Draco said, his voice wavering, "That you're – that you're a – a-" Draco lowered his voice to a low hiss, "Death Eater?"  
  
"Draco, please its not like that-" Ginny began, frantically trying to hide her arm with the thin hospital sheets.  
  
"Not like that?! Then what is it like? You're only in it temporarily? Cause Ginny, it doesn't work that way!-'  
  
"Draco can you please just shut up for a few seconds and let me explain!" Ginny shouted over him, giving up on the sheets, revealing the mark once more.  
  
"Give me your wand," Ginny demanded suddenly, extending out her hand. Draco hesitated.  
  
"Draco do you really think that if I were going to attack you I would choose to do it in a hospital of all places?" Ginny snapped impatiently, stretching out her hand even more. Draco thought this over for a second and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He hesitated again.  
  
"Draco, really! There are nurses just outside this very room, and fully trained wizards in an office behind that. If I attacked you do you really think someone wouldn't notice?" Ginny said, extending out her arm to its fullest extent. Draco reluctantly handed over his wand. Ginny grabbed it, pointed it at her arm, muttered something quietly under her breath, and a purple coloured light flew out the end of the wand. Draco watched in facsination as the mark shrunk to a very small size and faded, almost completely. Ginny smiled in satisfaction and handed Draco's wand back to him.  
  
"How did you do that?" Draco asked, his mouth agape.  
  
"Just a certain spell I came across. Took me ages to find it mind you," Ginny said, twirling her hair around her fingers.  
  
"Just a spell? Ginny, its supposed to be impossible to hide that thing!" Draco said, bending down to pick the chair up off the floor.  
  
"Well apparently not," Ginny said with a smirk, flicking her hair behind her shoulders and leaning back on the stack of pillows on her bed.  
  
"So, why-"  
  
"No, not here," Ginny said quickly, looking around the room nervously, biting on her nails. Draco too looked around the room. No one was there, but he had that creepy feeling of being watched. Draco turned back around to Ginny. She smiled at him weakly. Draco tried to picture Ginny in black robes, kneeling in front of the Dark Lord, kissing the hem of his robes. But he couldn't. He couldn't imagine sweet, innocent Ginny Weasley as a Death Eater.  
  
"But – if you're... one of them-" Ginny shuddered, "- then wouldn't you know that Parvati was-"  
  
"Draco please keep your voice down," Ginny ushered him hysterically, "I said I'd tell you after we get out of here."  
  
"And when are we getting out of here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Now," Ginny said, sitting up, but wincing in pain before laying back down again. "Or maybe we could wait a while." Draco smiled, nodded and gazed at the floor, trying to interest himself in the boring pattern. But it was just that. A boring pattern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can leave!" Ginny exclaimed, as Draco walked into the hospital room, two days after he discovered that Ginny was a... well, Draco didn't like to think of it.  
  
"When?" Draco asked.  
  
"Today! Isnt that great?" Ginny asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, its great," Draco said, not sharing Ginny's enthusiasim at all. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Draco, could you at least pretend to be a little bit interested?" Ginny snapped, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, I was, thinking of something," Draco said. Ginny raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. An awkward silence followed.  
  
"Well, I can go... right now if I want to," Ginny said slowly. Draco nodded.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" Draco said, forcing a smile. He knew what Ginny was getting at. As soon as they were out of here, she would tell him all about her being a Death Eater. And the sooner the better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
But Ginny didn't end up telling Draco everything as soon as they left St Mungo's. She didn't end up telling him for a few days actually. As soon as they had left St Mungo's. Ginny told Draco she wanted to go and visit her family. So they went to the Burrow.  
  
Mrs Weasley answered the door and almost fell over when she saw it was Draco and Ginny. Her first question was "Why are you out of school?" After a moment of awkward silence, Ginny had burst into tears. Draco was a little shocked.  
  
Ginny fell into her mothers arms, and Mrs Weasley rushed her inside. They all sat down on the couch, where Ginny told them what had happened with her and Parvati in the Purple Room. Mrs Weasley was shocked. She was the only one home. Mr Weasley was at work.  
  
She kept asking Ginny if she was alright. This was Ginny's second time she had been hurt at Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley wasn't happy.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about this! I cant believe this has happened again,' Mrs Weasley said, shaking her head.  
  
"I think I'll go and floo him now-"  
  
"Mum, no! You can't!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing onto the sleeve of her mothers jumper as she stood up, preventing her from going anywhere.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sick of it-"  
  
"Your sick of it? Mum, I'm the one who has to go through it! You have nothing to complain about!" Ginny yelled, standing up suddenly.  
  
"Ginny please," Mrs Weasley said, a little taken aback by Ginny's sudden change of attitude. "I only want whats best for you. And if you keep getting hurt at that school..."  
  
"I'm not leaving Hogwarts," Ginny said flatly.  
  
"Just one more time Ginny, just once more, and your out of there," Mrs Weasley threatened. Ginny glared at her mother, and crossed her arms across her chest. Draco was doing his best to stay out of the conversation, making himself seem as though he wasn't there. So far he was doing good.  
  
"I'm not leaving," Ginny repeated, "And you cant make me."  
  
"Well what do you think Draco? If Dumbledore's students are constantly being hurt under his supervision-"  
  
"Constantly? Mum, this is the second time! Its not constant!"  
  
"Honey, I'm talking to Draco. What do you think Draco?" Mrs Weasley asked. Ginny opened her mouth in protest but her mother waved her off.  
  
"Ahh... I... umm.... I don't think its really appropriate for me to say. This really should be a family discussion. I don't think I-"  
  
"Nonsense! Your almost family now."  
  
"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"What? He's your boyfriend!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that she was embarrasing her daughter. Ginny just shook her head in disgust and ran out of the room.  
  
"What did I say?" Mrs Weasley asked to Draco. Draco forced a smile and shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Ginny stayed at the Burrow that night. Ginny refused to talk to her mother. When Mr Weasley came home from work, he was just about as surprised as Mrs Weasley. He asked questions, but Ginny just said she was tired and went to bed, without so much as eating a pea off her plate. Draco followed her to bed shortly after.  
  
As he acsended the stairs he heard Mr and Mrs Weasley in deep conversation about Ginny, Parvati and Dumbledore. He hurried up the rest of the way stairs, not wanting to hear what they were saying. Besides, he needed to talk to Ginny.  
  
He walked through the dark, empty corridors of the Burrow, until he finally reached Ginny's bedroom door. It was closed. He knocked gently on it. No answer.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco whispered. He waited a moment. Still no answer. He raised his voice.  
  
"Ginny?" He repeated. Again, silence. Draco sighed and turned back around. He walked a little while up the corridor until he came to the guests bedroom. He collaspsed on the bed. Though he wouldn't admit it, for his ego's sake, he was exausted. All this was wearing him out. And it had barely begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N – Okies FINALLY I'm finished this chappie. It took me over a month, mind you. Almost two. And its not even that good. Bloody hell. Well theres a whole lot more of the plot revealed here though I guess. With Ginny being a Death Eater and all. I do like to add a new twist to each chapter... when I can!  
  
Ooo and just to let you people know... because it has just occurred to me.... And I guess its important. Well, I'm excited over it! I did kind of miss it too... by like, a month... but my story is a year old! Well, over a year old now. If I was more attentive I may have noticed... too bad I didn't. Oh well... Happy birthday for "Party In The Dungeons" for the 8/2! Tee hee hee!:P:P:P  
  
The only present the story wants is.... REVIEWS!!!! Heepz of them! Lol! So PLEASE review! More kisses, hugs and cookies for everyone who reviews!!!  
  
~Marauders Gal~ 


	9. Premonitions and Not So Happy Returns

Party In The Dungeons  
  
Chapter 9 – Premonitions and Not So Happy Returns  
  
Disclaimer – I own it!!! I OWN IT ALL!!! (I've waited a long time to say this.... Too bad it isnt true ....)  
  
So, for those slow people who have NOT YET CAUGHT ON.... I don't own this...   
  
The next morning when Draco got up and went into the kitchen, Ginny wasn't there.   
  
"Have you seen Ginny this morning, Mrs Weasley?" Draco asked her as she stacked sizzling bacon and egss on his plate.   
  
"No, not this morning dear. Now come on, eat your breakfast while its still hot," Mrs Weasley insisted. Draco nodded. He was quite hunrgy. He quickly devoured his whole plate.   
  
"Would you like some more dear?" Mrs Weasley said, already coming over, pan in hand.   
  
"No!" Draco exclaimed quickly, holding up his hands. Mrs Weasley blinked a few times.   
  
"I-I mean, no thank you Mrs Weasley. I'm full," Draco added quickly. She smiled warmly at him.   
  
"Now, I've cleaned and folded your clothes. They're in your bedroom. You may want to get ready. You'll have to go back to Hogwarts today," Mrs Weasley said in a cheerful voice, and went back to the stove. Draco just nodded politely and quickly raced up the stairs. On the way he passed Ginny's bedroom. The door was closed, and he could hear no noise from inside. Only silence.   
  
He knocked on the door. No answer.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco called softly through the door. Still nothing. Quietly, he turned the door handle and walked inside, and closed the door behind him. Ginny was curled up in a ball, still asleep in her bed. A quilt with different coloured patches all over it covered her small figure. He red hair was sticking up all over the place, and her freckles stood out against her pale skin.   
  
Draco sat down in a tattered, brightly coloured chair at an old wooden desk near Ginny's bed and just watched her. Very slowly, Ginny's eyes began to flutter open. She locked eyes with Draco, and smiled.   
  
"Good morning," she said in an happy tone.   
  
"Good morning," Draco said with a smile. "You slept in." Ginny yawned as she glanced over at the wizards clock on the wall. It had about twelve handles, but showed Ginny that it was around eleven in the morning.   
  
"Yes, I did," Ginny agreed with a small nod. She smiled again.   
  
"You're happy this morning," Draco noted with a laugh. Ginny giggled and blushed a little.   
  
"I had a dream about you last night," Ginny blurted out, averting her gaze. Draco laughed and almost fell off his seat.   
  
"About me?" Draco laughed again. "Why would you dream about me?" Ginny reddened even more.   
  
"I don't know," Ginny murmered, looking at the floor. Ginny abruptly sat up, an apprehensive look spreading across her face.   
  
"Ginny what is it? What's wrong?" Draco quickly asked, any traces of a smile wiped straight of his face, replaced with concern. Ginny had gone extremely pale. Her hands were shaking.   
  
"Ginny?" Draco repeated. Ginny was looking off into space, a very dazed look on her face. Draco jumped up out of his chair, quickly kneeled down on the floor over Ginny, and took her hands in his. He looked up into her eyes. They were different. Not their usual shade of brown. Infact, Draco couldn't name the colour her eyes now were. They were a mixture of blue, green, brown... Draco thought he could even see red in them.   
  
"They're coming for us," Ginny murmered in monotone, her eyes still unfocused, staring into nothingness. Draco blinked his eyes a few times in confusing.   
  
"What? Ginny-"   
  
"They're coming," Ginny repeated, in the same monotone voice. "The Third Child is with them. Out for revenge, seeking power and riches. The third child will come, bringing with him the clouds of darkness. Beware the Third Child. Beware the sixth day..." Ginny trailed off. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed back on the bed in a heap. Draco was over her in a second.   
  
"Ginny!" He cried, slapping her lightly on the face trying to get her to regain conciousness. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times.   
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked in concern. Ginny gave him an incredulous look and laughed lightly.   
  
"What? Yes, Draco I'm fine. What's up with you this morning? Look like you've seen a ghost!" Ginny laughed. Draco just stared at her.   
  
"What? Have I got something on my face?" She asked, rubbing her cheek with the sleeve of her pajamis.   
  
"No, no. You have nothing on your face..." Draco trailed off.   
  
"Then what?" Ginny snapped, annoyance showing a little in her tone.   
  
"I-I think you just had a premonition," Draco blurted out. Ginny let out a laugh.   
  
"Ha! Me? A premonition? I think maybe you might be losing it-"   
  
"No, Ginny. I'm not kidding. I really think you had a premonition," Draco repeated. Ginny frowned.   
  
"... When?" Ginny asked finally.   
  
"Just before. Only a few minutes ago," Draco informed her.   
  
"But I was sleeping..."   
  
"You passed out."   
  
"Oh." Ginny gazed around her bedroom.   
  
"What did I say?" Ginny asked finally.   
  
"You.... You said someone coming to get us-" Ginny gasped. "-and something about the... the Third Child. That the Third Child is with these people coming to get us. You said this Third Child was looking for revenge and wanted money and power... or something. Then you said, "Beware the Third Child. Beware the sixth day"...." Draco recited, trailing off. Ginny let out a deep breath.   
  
"Wow.... Are you sure I said this? I mean, I'm not exactly known for my Divination skills, am I?" Ginny joked, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. It was freaky. You went all ridged and just zoned out. Are you sure you're okay, 'cause if you can't remember-"   
  
"Draco," Ginny smiled, placing a hand on his, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Draco looked at her uncertainly.   
  
"C'mon, we have enough stuff to worry about without stupid premonitions anyway," Ginny reminded him.   
  
"Oh. So when are you going to-"   
  
"Now if you want to..." Ginny said. Draco nodded and sat on the bed next to her. Ginny took a deep breath in and began telling Draco why she chose to become a Death Eater.   
  
"Okay, where to start. I guess it all began happening last summer holidays. I felt excluded with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everytime I entered the same room as them, they would fall silent and look a little guilty. Then Ron would end up telling me to leave the room because they were discussing something.   
  
"I would get so angry inside. I began to feel isolated and left out, but I had no one to talk to. Hermione wouldn't listen, Hannah was gone... I just got so depressed. Nothing was happening for me in my life.   
  
"I kept asking myself, what's in it for me? What has life got to offer me? I had no one. Not Hermione, Hannah, my brothers, even my parents seemed distant, but maybe that was just my depression.   
  
"So in the middle of the night, long after everyone had gone to sleep, I would get up and go out. Sometimes use floo powder, other times I would steal one of my brothers brooms. And when I just felt like being alone, I would walk around the paddocks.   
  
"I began to get into a bit of trouble. I met some people. The wrong sort of people to be mixing with. They were very loud and angry all the time. They would steal stuff, hurt people. The wrong crowd to be hanging with. But by then I was done with caring.   
  
"I got into drugs and alcohol. I messed up real bad. Then I found out that one of the guys in my new group of friends wasn't a Muggle. He was a wizard. A dark one. He persuaded me to join the dark side. To join Voldemort.   
  
"I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Nothing else was me any good. My family, friends... everyone. 'Cept them. After a while I realised this wasn't who I was. I realised that this wasn't something I wanted to do. I wanted to quit. I told this to my friend. He just laughed at me. He told me,   
  
"No one can leave the Dark Side and live to talk about it. It's a life long sacrifice."   
  
"Of course I knew this already. But just hearing it... It made me understand how real this all was. I avoided my new friends and spent more time with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I realised I was so much more happier with them. I could be myself.   
  
"They seemed happy to have me back around them. They included me in things. I no longer felt left out. But I never told them. I could never have told them," Ginny said gravely. Draco sat on her bed, taking it all in.   
  
"Why didn't you tell them?" Draco asked finally. Ginny sighed.   
  
"They never would have understood. They don't know what it's like. They would have said that there were more options I could have taken... but they don't know how hard it was for me." Ginny was crying again now.   
  
"I did have other choices though... but I was just so lonely. I didn't know what I was doing," Ginny sobbed. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and she cried into his chest.   
  
"Don't worry," he said comfortingly. "You're okay now." Ginny's head shot up.   
  
"No... I'm not. I'll never be okay... not unless Voldemort is killed. I can never truly rid myself of this." Ginny violently pulled up her sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark on her forearm.   
  
"We'll find a way," Draco insisted, as she collapsed back into his arms. "We'll find a way."   
  
An hour or so later, after Draco and Ginny had finished talking, they left Ginny's room and headed down to the family room. They were cheerfully greeted by Mrs Weasley who was sitting in her arm chair, knitting brightly coloured wool into socks.   
  
"You will have to go back to Hogwarts soon, you know," Mrs Weasley told them. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Yes mother, we know. How will we get back?" Ginny asked. Mrs Weasley put down her knitting needles and picked up a piece of parchment from the coffee table.   
  
"Dumbledore sent me this just about an hour ago." Mrs Weasley grabbed something else off the coffee table. It was a Muggle football.   
  
"He also sent me this. It says-" Mrs Weasley slipped on her reading glasses and read aloud from the message.   
  
"At three o'clock sharp, the portkey-" she held up the football. "-will be activated. Make sure Draco and Ginny are ready. It will transport them back to Hogwarts." Mrs Weasley looked up from the letter and took off her glasses, glancing at something behind Ginny's shoulder. Ginny turned around also. They looked up at the clock.   
  
"Two fifty," Ginny said.   
  
"You only have ten minutes to get ready. Do you need anything?" Mrs Weasley, already getting up out of her seat.   
  
"Anymore clothes? Money? I could probably make a batch of cookies before-"   
  
"Mum, its fine. Really," Ginny assured her. Mrs Weasley just smiled and sat back down.   
  
"Well you may as well both sit down. Here, take this thing," Mrs Weasley said, and threw the football to Draco. He caught it and followed Ginny to the couch. They sat down and put both their hands on it. They all sat there in silence for a few minutes.   
  
Mrs Weasley looked up at the clock again.   
  
"Only a minute to go. Are you sure you both have everything?" Mrs Weasley asked. Draco and Ginny both stood up, each with a hand on the football.   
  
"Yes mum," Ginny said. Mrs Weasley looked at Ginny for a moment before hugging her. She pulled Draco into a hug too.  
  
"Be careful," Mrs Weasley advised. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but a violent tug of the port key began to take her and Draco miles across the country. Finally their feet hit the ground. They hit the ground with such a sudden force that they fell forwards and landed face first on the floor.   
  
Draco and Ginny both groaned and rubbed their noses, lifting themselves on to their elbows.  
  
"Well that wasn't exactly the grand entrance I'd been hoping for," Ginny grumbled, flicking her hair out of her eyes. As she did so, she noticed that her and Draco were not the only people in the room. Ginny tapped Draco on the shoulder, not taking her eyes off where she was looking. Draco looked up and finally saw what Ginny had seen before him.  
  
Every pair of eyes in the Great Hall were on them, sprawled all over the floor in front of the Staff Table.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said from above them. They looked up at the staff table. All of the teachers, except Snape, had smiles on their faces. McGonagall looked like she were about to laugh.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," Dumbledore greeted them, an amused grin spreading across his face. Draco and Ginny smiled uneasily, both blushing furiously. Sounds of whispers and giggles filled the hall.  
  
"Just in time for lunch. You may go join your housemates," Dumbledore said. Ginny and Draco exchanged embarrassed glances, before helping each other up and making their way to their tables. Ginny made her way to Gryffindor table. The noise level went back to normal, and the hall filled with its usual chatter as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.   
  
Ginny looked for a seat at the table. It was very full, but finally she found one, next to a bushy haired girl, who was sitting next to a boy with jet black hair and glasses. She stopped abruptly in her tracks and stared at them in shock.   
  
"Harry?! Hermione?!" Ginny exclaimed incredulously. They slowly turned around to face her. Their expressions showed that they did not recognise her.  
  
"Hello? What's wrong with you guys? Don't you recognise me?" Ginny asked them, waving a hand in front of their faces. Hermione and Harry just stared at her blankly.   
  
"Ginny. I'm Ginny... remember?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows arched high, looking at them doubtfully. Suddenly their faces filled with a dawning realisation.   
  
"Oh Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up out of her chair and enveloping Ginny in a hug.  
  
"Sorry," Harry explained. "We haven't really been ourselves since..." he trailed off. Ginny, after being released by Hermione, nodded.   
  
"I understand. How... what happened to you? I-I thought you were... were..." Ginny stopped, unable to continue.   
  
"Dead?" Hermione offered calmly. Ginny looked up at her, face full of sadness, and nodded.   
  
"I was so scared-"   
  
"Why don't we go talk about this in the common room. Where we can be alone," Harry cut her off. Ginny looked at him a little strangely. There was something not quite right...   
  
"Okay, fine. We'll go to the common room," Ginny replied. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, linked arms with Ginny, and led her to the common room. Unknown to them, a silver-eyed, blonde-haired Slytherin slowly got up out of his seat and followed them.   
  
"Did he hurt you?" Ginny asked suddenly. Hermione and Harry looked at her questioningly.   
  
"Did who hurt us?" Hermione asked. Ginny just stared at her. Hermione just looked at her blankly. She truly looked as if she had no idea of what Ginny was talking about. Ginny turned to Harry, but he, too, had the same expression on his face.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" Ginny asked, pulling her arms away from them suddenly. The corners of their mouths began to turn up. They exchanged glances. Ginny looked closely at them. There was something different about their eyes. They were red...   
  
A/N – Haha! Lol yes I know, I'm evil for stopping it there!!! I've had a writers block for ages, but finally, after forcing myself to write, this chapter and gotten ridden of it!!! YAY!!! Well, I'm happy.  
  
So... another cliffie... Lol I promise if you review me, I wont leave you hanging for too long! :P  
  
Marauders Gal 


	10. The Letter

Party In The Dungeons

Chapter 10 – The Letter

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters metioned in this story.

* * *

"Oh my god-" Ginny screamed and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Pathetic," Hermione spat. She dug into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"Stupef-" Harry stopped her suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked at him.

"Come on, lets have a little fun," Harry winked. Hermione smiled evilly, briefly aimed and,

"_Crucio_!" Hermione cried. Ginny screamed in agony as the curse hit her, and fell to the ground in a heap. Harry winced, but hid it as Hermione turned and looked at him.

"Not bad," Hermione credited herself, eyes fixed on Ginny as she advanced towards her. Ginny tried to pull herself up, but it was too hard. Her arms wouldn't support her. She was too weak. She slowly turned her head towards Hermione.

"Well, well, well," Hermioned smirked. "Look what we've got here." Ginny glared at her, breathing heavily and trying to regain her strength. She tried to push herself up again, but she failed.

"I told you it would come to this," Hermione said in a deep voice. She seemed to be in some kind of trance. Her eyes, now only slits, burning red with truimph.

"Voldemort," Ginny breathed. She used all the strength she could to pull herself up off the ground. She grabbed on to the wall quickly to keep herself from falling.

"Good, good. You always were a bright one," Voldemort hissed through Hermione. "However, I never thought you were foolish enough to leave the Dark Side."

"I was foolish to ever _go_ to the Dark Side!" Ginny screamed. "I'm glad I left!"

"You can never truly leave the Dark Side!" Voldemort hissed. "My mark is burned on your skin." Ginny absentmindedly touched her forearm. "As long as I am living, you are my slave."

Ginny tore her eyes away from Hermione. She couldn't stand to look into those horrible eyes any longer.

"What did you do to them?" Ginny demanded, turning around to look at Harry, then back at Hermione, only to return her gaze back to the ground.

"Tortured them for days, starved them. By then, even Harry Potter couldn't fight off the Imperius Curse," Voldemort explained with a smirk. On cue, Harry walked up from behind Hermione. He looked a little dazed.

"Thank you, Potter, good job. But I'd watch my back if I were you," Voldemort warned him pointing behind Harry's shoulder. Harry span around suddenly, ducking as Draco threw a punch at him. Draco looked a little startled, but quickly pulled his wand out of his pocket, holding it out steadily in front of him. Harry's was already raised and pointed directly at Draco's heart. Hermione had hers pointed at Ginny, who was trembling on the ground.

"Put your wands down Potter, Granger," Draco demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Kill him, Harry," Voldemort commanded. "I have no further use for him." Harry pointed his wand at Draco. But for some reason, Draco did not attack him. There was something different about him. Something about Harry... Then it clicked. Harry nodded at Draco. That was all Draco needed.

"What are you waiting for?" Voldemort rasped impatiently, Hermione's wand still pointing at Ginny.

"The opportune moment," Harry muttered softly, giving one last look at Draco before he span around and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried and before Hermione had time to react, the red beam of light shot out of his wand and hit her in the chest. Voldemort's scream echoed through the hall as Hermione collapsed unconcious on the floor. Everyone stared at Hermione's now unconcious figure, all breathing heavily. Ginny was the first to speak.

"Wh-What? H-How...?" Ginny murmered. She felt a sudden wave of dizzyness wash over her, and her knees buckled. The world around her instantly dissolved into black, with only one thought it her head as she sank into unconciousness; how?

* * *

"She'll have to have some testing and you'll have to keep a close eye on her for the next few months." Ginny groaned inwardly and rolled over, covering her face with her pillow. She blearily opened an eye and peeked out from under the pillow. There were five people crowded around a bed a few down from Ginny's. She moved the pillow, squinting as the sunlight hit her eyes for the first time, and had a closer look.

The two people facing in Ginny's direction were Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. Snape was at the end of the bed, wearing a frown on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest. And next to him on the other side with their backs to Ginny were McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, I can assure you, Minister, that we will do so. It was quite a shock to find two of our top students under the influence of the Imperius Curse. I must admit, even I did not notice anything different," Dumbledore was telling Fudge. "It was quite an unusual curse."

"Well it does seem that Potter managed to break off from it at the end, or so Mr Malfoy tells me," McGonagall added.

"Yes, we are all very lucky that no one was killed. I expect your nurse should be able to tend to those injured?" Fudge said carelessly to Dumbledore, inclining his head towards Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, of course. She's one of the best," Dumbledore smiled. Madam Pomfrey held her head up proudly and smiled at Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said professionally, standing tall, trying to ignore the red tinge slowly creeping up on her cheeks. Fudge nodded his head to show he accepted the matter but his eyes told that he disapproved of the school nurse.

"Be sure nothing like this happens again, Dumbledore. Today could have come out a lot worse than it did," Fudge told him sternly.

"Voldemort is a very strong man, Cornelius, and getting stronger by the day," Dumbledore warned. "Even I cannot predict his every move. But I can assure you I will try my best to make sure this school and its students and staff are safe." Fudge nodded curtly.

"You'd better, Albus. Our side cannot afford to lose anymore people to the Dark Lord." With a warning glance Fudge turned on his heel and left the Hospital Wing.

"How _dare_ he threaten you?!" McGonagall hissed as soon as the door had closed shut. "You are doing more than he is to save our side, and he's the Minister of Magic!" Dumbledore rested his hand on McGonagall's shoulder and she visibly relaxed.

"Now, now, Minerva. He is obviously under a lot of pressure. Can you imagine how many owls he gets sent to him every morning?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall shook her head. "People want to know what happened, Minerva. People want to know what is happening. The world is changing. Cornelius is right, we cannot afford to lose anymore of our side to Voldemort." Dumbledore paused.

"The Final Battle is nearing, Minerva." McGonagall couldn't suppress a gasp of horror. Snape, though, didn't seem as though it surprised him. "I can sense it. The battle will decide the winner out of light and dark. If Harry loses, Minerva, we all lose. Harry is our only hope."

"But he's just a boy, Albus! He is just a boy! No single boy should be put under that amount of pressure. The Dark Lord ... of all people he has to kill or be killed by ... Oh Dumbledore, why should such a burden be placed on him? Surely there is another wizard somewhere in this world who-"

"But there isn't, Minerva. There isn't another wizard _anywhere_ in this world who can defeat him. The prophecy has been made-"

"That's a whole load of rubbish!"

"The prophecy," Dumbledore continued loudly, "is very accurate, Minerva, as you well know. Every single part of that prophecy has come true, save for the last bit. I know you do not approve of Divination as a proper form of magic, Minerva, and there are only a few True Seers in the world. And whether you like her or not, you are going to have to accept the fact that Sybill Trewlawny was correct on this prediction."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes, but kept silent.

"We are _all_ going to have to accept the fact that the prophecy is indeed true," Dumbledore said, now turning to Snape as well, "and that Harry will have to kill or be killed by Lord Voldemort. That decision will be made soon. I am sure of it, Minerva. How it will come about, no one knows. But I am sure Voldemort has plans, many plans infact. We're all going to have to keep a close eye ..."

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall left the Hospital Wing, Ginny stopped pretending to be asleep and snapped her eyes open. Her heart was beating at a very fast rate and her forehead was quite hot.

Ginny knew of the prophecy. She had heard Harry talking to Ron and Hermione about it earlier in the year. She knew what Harry would be faced with. She just didn't know it would be so soon.

The Final Battle. Ginny couldn't believe it. How could it be? Who will win?

Dark couldn't _possibly_ prevail over light ... _could_ it?

Ginny felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over her. She suddenly remembered why she was here. All thoughts of it had previously left her mind whilst she was listening to McGonagall's and Dumbeldore's conversation.

So Harry and Hermione had both been put under the Imperius Curse. Ginny could _not_ believe she did not notice. She knew something was up ... she should have picked it.

A sudden thought hit her.

The Imperius Curse. Harry could fight that off ... couldn't he? In his fourth year he was able to resist it when Moody put it on him, wasn't he?

Ginny suddenly felt sick. Voldemort must have been really horrible to Harry and Hermione. What would he have done to them? Torture them, obviously. Ginny groaned and put a hand to her stomach.

It was all her fault. If she had have done something at the party in the dungeons that night, maybe she could have saved them ... maybe she could have saved Ron ...

Ginny shook her head violently. Why was she thinking these horrible, _horrible_ thoughts? Tears ran down her cheeks. She wished things would go back to how they were. That Voldemort would just die, disappear and the world would be rid of him at last.

But what would that take?

Ginny knew exactly what it would take.

Harry. And there was only a fifty-fifty chance he would win.

"_But he's just a boy, Albus! He is just a boy!" _The words rang in her head.

McGonagall was right. And Voldemort was a grown man. Much stronger than Harry, both mentally and physically.

Would his mothers love save Harry this time?

Ginny sure hoped so.

* * *

Ginny had soon fallen asleep after the teachers had left the Hospital Wing. She felt so drained of energy.

She had shuddered when she thought about the Cruciatus Curse Hermione had put on her. The pain was so excruciating she had thought if it had been on for only a few moments longer, she would have wished for her own death.

Ginny did not wake again until later that night. She would have slept longer but something awoke her.

There was a soft tapping at the window just above her bed. Ginny rolled over and stuffed the pillow over her head, groaning. It had to be quite late, for it was quite dark in the hospital wing. Only two candles were lit in lanterns hanging off the wall but that did nothing to rid the darkness.

Ginny sat up slowly and looked up at the window through blurred eyes. A large black eagle owl was perched on the sill, an envelope tied to its leg. It was Draco's owl. She carefully stood up on her bed and reached for the latch on the window. It unlocked with a soft click. Ginny pushed it open and the owl quietly soared into the Hospital wing. It flew around once before landing on her bedside table and stuck its leg out.

Ginny looked at it, confused, and sat down crosslegged on her bed. She reached forward and undid the tie and released the letter. The owl took off as soon as she did so, soaring through the open window into the night.

Ginny looked back down at the letter. It was addressed to her, her name in neat, fancy writing on the front of the envelope. The slowly turned it over. It was sealed with the Malfoy crest. She trailed a finger around it before ripping open the envelope. She pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Sorry if sending this wakes you, but I feel that you should know before everyone else does tomorrow. It will be all over the papers tomorrow even though my family has tried to prohibit the article from being published._

_My father has been captured and imprisoned in Azkaban for being caught torturing Muggles under the orders of Lord Voldemort. My mother is distraught and a mess and I have had to return home._

_I know this is a difficult time for all this. I hope you a feeling well. I will try to visit you as soon as I can but I fear it wont be for a while._

_With much love,_

_Draco Malfoy._


End file.
